Hermelien Griffel en de Volbloed Prins
by Quaffle and Snitch
Summary: Draco Malfidus en Hermelien mogen dan totaal verschillend lijken, maar misschien hebben ze een stuk meer met elkaar te maken dan ze anderen willen laten weten... En kunnen ze zelf hun verschillen wel aan? Relatieperikelen ten tijde van boek zes.
1. In beweging gebracht

Author's note:_ Eerste verhaal in het Nederlands! Het is een vertaling van 'Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince'. Het leek me interessant om eens in wat in mijn moederstaal te produceren, dus vandaar. Zoals je misschien bekend is, bestaat Quaffle and Snitchuit twee schrijvers. In de Engelse versie van dit verhaal hebben we om en om hoofdstukken geschreven: Quaffle 1, 3, 5, enz, oftewel de oneven nummers, en Snitch de even nummers. Snitch heeft deze vertaling gemaakt.  
Dit verhaal draait om de romance tussen twee ons welbekende personen en de spannigen die op hun pad komen door hun verschillen. Het speelt zich af in het zesde jaar en we hebben geprobeerd het zo te schrijven alsof het werkelijk in boek zes in zou kunnen passen. Alleen werpt het natuurlijk een heel ander licht op de gebeurtenissen en de dingen die de twee helften van ons koppel doen. Het verhaal draait om liefde, en vooral veel lust, bedrog, misleiding en vertrouwen en wantrouwen. En om keuzes. Het gaat dus vooral om emoties, maar af en toe komt er ook nog wel een beetje actie om de hoek kijken.  
We hopen dat je het met plezier zult lezen! Mocht dit zo zijn, dan horen wij dit graag, maar ook kritiek en suggesties zijn altijd welkom. Laat weten wat je er van vindt, en bovenal, have fun!  
_

_** - Hoofdstuk één - **_

**In beweging gebracht**

Het was een zaterdagmorgen op Zweinstein, en het ontbijt was overdadig als altijd, met eieren, pap, geroosterd brood, bacon, en witte bonen in tomatensaus. Telkens wanneer het eten opraakte, vulde magie weer de schalen en borden. Met andere woorden, er was meer dan genoeg om te eten, maar vandaag zat Hermelien al vijftien minuten lang aan hetzelfde stukje brood te knagen. Ze staarde in de leegte in plaats van door een dik boek te bladeren zoals ze dat normaal deed.

Er vlogen gedachten door haar hoofd over een andere leerling, haar mede-eerstejaars Draco Malfidus. Al vanaf het allereerste begin had ze geweten dat hij bijna precies tegenovergesteld aan haar was. Hij belichaamde alles wat zij niet was. Hermelien was het verantwoordelijke typ. Ze volgde altijd de regels, deed altijd haar huiswerk, en deed altijd haar uiterste best om het goede te doen. Malfidus had daarentegen al bewezen dat hij een vermaard breker van regels was. Of hij wel of niet zijn huiswerk deed, dat wist Hermelien niet, maar hij spande zich zeker niet in om het goede te doen. Hij leek om niemand anders te geven dan om hemzelf. Oordelend naar hoe hij altijd met die zelfvoldane grijns door de gangen slenterde, voelde hij zich enorm superieur, en hij vond het duidelijk niet erg om dat te laten zien. Vaak terroriseerde hij andere studenten met hatelijke opmerkingen en lachte hij hartelijk om de problemen van anderen. En daarbij werd Hermelien niet overgeslagen. Draco Malfidus en Harry Potter waren gezworen vijanden van elkaar, en aangezien Hermelien een vriendin van Harry was, was ze een van de favoriete doelwitten van Draco.

Hermelien nipte aan haar pompoensap en probeerde aan iets anders dan aan Draco te denken. Ze keek naar de deuren van de grote hal, vurig hopend dat haar vrienden zouden binnenkomen om haar af te leiden, maar die leken zoals gebruikelijk uit te slapen. Dus keek ze maar naar wat leraren die aan het ontbijten waren. Dit bleek echter heel saai, en ze wierp nog een vluchtige blik naar de deuren. 'Bof ik even,' dacht ze humeurig, wat niemand anders dan Draco met zijn stompzinnige hulpjes stapten net de hal binnen, en gedachten over hem staken meteen weer hun kop op. Ze kwamen van elke kant op haar af; Draco's glanzende blonde haar, Draco's charisma, Draco's doordringende blik, al deze dingen vlogen op haar af en braken Hermelien's zorgvuldig opgebouwde verdediging ertegen steen voor steen af.

En toch, Hermelien's verstand droeg haar op deze jongen te verachten. 'Het is verdomme een Zwadderaar,' dacht ze. 'We zijn als water en vuur, hij is niets meer dan een onbenullige, kwaadaardige slang en ik verafschuw zijn superieure houding…'

Maar hoe verschillend ze ook mochten zijn, ze kon maar niet stoppen met over hem nadenken. Hij intrigeerde haar, ze kon haar ogen niet sluiten voor zijn charme.

Plotseling realiseerde ze zich dat hij en zijn vrienden, Korzel en Kwast, haar kant op kwamen. Ze kon zichzelf er niet toe brengen haar ogen af te wenden, en toen de zijne de hare ontmoeten, keek hij op haar neer met een neerbuigende blik.

"Kijk uit waar je naar kijkt, waardeloos Modderbloedje," zei Draco terwijl hij langsliep. "Straks komt je vuil nog op me te zitten."

Maar Hermelien keek in die ogen, en ze las er iets anders dan walging in. Haar intuïtie vertelde haar dat Draco Malfidus niet de jongen was die hij graag wilde lijken. Wanneer ze in zijn ogen keek, was het alsof ze er iemand anders in zag die zich daar verstopte; een goed iemand, een aantrekkelijk iemand.

Hermelien's verstand en hart spraken elkaar compleet tegen. Zelfs wanneer Draco haar meer dan genoeg reden gaf om in woede ontsteken, voelde ze altijd een blos omhoog kruipen naar haar wangen, en sloeg haar hart een slag over. Ze gaf het niet toe, zelfs niet aan haarzelf, maar in het geheim, voelde ze zich aangetrokken tot Draco, meer dan ze zich ooit tot iemand aangetrokken had gevoeld.

Eindelijk lukte het haar om de beelden van hem uit haar hoofd te verbannen, en Hermelien pakte nog een geroosterde boterham van de ontbijttafel, stond op, en ging op weg naar de bibliotheek om nog wat huiswerk te doen.

* * *

Wanneer Draco langs Hermelien liep, kwamen de woorden vanzelf zijn mond uit. Er waren veel dingen die hij kon zeggen tegen zo'n vies Modderbloedje als Hermelien Griffel, en hij zei gewoon wat het eerst in hem opkwam. Hij negeerde het kriebelige gevoel in zijn maag als zij naar hem keek.

'Ik heb gewoon honger,' zei hij tegen zichzelf, terwijl hij heel goed wist dat dat er niets mee te maken had. Het was de blos op haar wangen die het hem deed.

"Zag je hoe ze naar me keek?" zei hij tegen Korzel en Kwast. "Zag je die uitdagende blik in haar ogen, alsof ze net zoveel waard is als ik?". Korzel en Kwast lachten.

Zo reageerde hij altijd als zijn sterke geloof in zijn superioriteit even wankelde. 'Ik ben een Volbloed, ik ben Zwadderaar, als ze ook maar enig verstand in haar kop had zou ze weten respect voor mij te tonen,' dacht hij bozig.

Hij had dit pad van gedachten al veel te vaak bewandeld, en hij wist dat hij zichzelf alleen maar tevergeefs op zat te winden en te ergeren. 'Waarom maakt het me ook maar iets uit?' dacht hij. En hij besloot dat het hem niets meer zou uitmaken. Ze was het niet waard om over nagedacht te worden.

Draco en zijn maten gingen zitten aan de Zwadderich tafel en begonnen aan hun ontbijt. Korzel en Kwast schepten veel meer op dan ze nodig hadden – zoals gebruikelijk.

"Kijk, ze gaat ervandoor, vast naar bibliotheek om _huiswerk te maken_," zei Korzel, op zo'n manier nadruk leggend op de woorden 'huiswerk te maken', dat ze belachelijk klonken.

"Een vervelende wijseus," dacht Draco. Maar Hermelien wist zeker meer dan alle anderen die hij kende. Dat moest hij toch toegeven. Hij herinnerde zich de keer dat hij haar voor het eerst zag, nog voor het Sorteren. Hij herinnerde zich hoe hij had gedacht dat ze er aantrekkelijk uitzag, en hoe hij had gehoopt dat ze allebei in Zwadderich ingedeeld zouden worden. Maar dat was duidelijk niet gebeurd. Niet alleen kwam ze niet in Zwadderich terecht, ze moest ook nog zo nodig in Griffoendor geplaatst worden, het rivaliserende huis van Zwadderich.

Toen hij erachter kwam dat ze niet alleen een Griffoendor was, maar ook nog eens een Modderbloedje, had hij haar definitief opgegeven. In plaats van aan haar te denken met bewondering, misschien zelfs wel verlangen, begon hij aan haar te denken met afkeer. Haat.

'Als ze nou geen Modderbloedje was geweest,' dacht hij. 'Misschien was ze dan wel bij Zwadderich ingedeeld.' Al wist hij wel dat dat onmogelijk was. Ze was een echte braverik. Veel te gestresst en van de regeltjes om een Zwadderich te zijn. 'Maar ze had het kunnen leren. Ze had alleen maar wat tijd met mij hoeven door te brengen, en dan was het vanzelf goed gekomen. Ze was een mooie aanwinst voor Zwadderich geweest, met de hele tijd Korzel en Kwast om me heen zou ik het bepaald niet erg vinden om wat meer hersens in de buurt te hebben.'

Draco schoof wat eieren naar binnen, gevolgd door een reep bacon.

'Vuil Griffoendor Modderbloedje…' dacht hij nogmaals. 'Alleen al de gedachte van een nobele Volbloed als ik met een Modderbloedje als zij. Het zou een schande zijn, ik zou mijn hele familie onteren.' Alles wat hij kon doen was van een afstandje naar haar kijken en net doen alsof hij haar haatte. Hij geloofde er zelfs zelf in.

Iedereen wist hoe hij graag anderen kwelde, vooral Hermelien en haar vriendjes. Maar de echte reden dat hij haar zo graag plaagde was heel anders dan wat ze allemaal dachten. Als hij haar uitschold, waren het niet zijn arrogantie en trots die naar boven kwamen, maar zijn fascinatie en verliefdheid. Hij vond het heerlijk om te kijken naar hoe Hermelien boos op hem reageerde. Hoe ze naar hem keek, de lieve woeste geluidjes die uit haar keel ontsnapten…

'Nee,' dacht hij toen hij zijn gedachten alweer bij Hermelien's lieve maniertjes betrapte. Hij was boos op zichzelf, maar reageerde het af op Korzel en Kwast.

"Houd eens op met schrokken, stelletje leeghoofden," zei hij tegen ze. "Het verbaast me dat jullie nog niet zo groot als Hagrid zijn." Het was zo makkelijk…


	2. Rode boeken en rode wangen

_**- Hoofdstuk twee -**_

**Rode boeken en rode wangen**

Vijf jaar na dit ontbijt, bevond Hermelien zich in een wel heel gelijksoortige situatie. Met een boterham in haar hand, keek ze de Grote Hal rond, want ze had geen zin om zich te concentreren op de 'Toverdrankenleer voor Gevorderden', die naast haar pompoensap op tafel lag. Toen haar ogen over de deuren die toegang tot de Hal boden gleden, kwamen Draco en zijn volgers wederom binnen. Draco's verschijning was veel veranderd in de afgelopen jaren. Hij was geen jongen meer, al was hij toch ook nog geen man. Zijn bleke gelaat en zijn blonde haar waren echter onveranderd aanwezig gebleven, net zoals de superieure blik in zijn ogen en de daarbijbehorende houding.

Deze keer kreeg Hermelien het voor elkaar om al na een paar seconden haar blik af te wenden. Snel at ze wat nog over was van haar brood, waarbij ze over haar hele gewaad kruimelde. Ze was nu veel beter in het beheersen van haar gedachten. De gedachten over Draco zaten nog steeds in haar, maar ze had ze diep in zichzelf verstopt. Op momenten als deze, kwamen ze wriemelend in protest tegen hun opsluiting en maakten ze haar een beetje licht in het hoofd en kriebelden ze ongemakkelijk in haar maag, maar ze bleven waar ze waren en waren ze er slechts in de vorm van gevoelens, niet als gedachten die in woorden vorm waren gegeven die haar hoofd vervuilden. Hermelien hoorden de stemmen van de groep Zwadderaars achter haar rug voorbijkomen, lachend en opscheppend, maar er werd niets tegen haar gezegd.

Met een paar grote slokken dronk ze haar glas pompoensap leeg en terwijl ze haar Toverdrankenleerboek in haar tas propte, ging ze op weg naar de bibliotheek. Nadat ze door de stenen gangen was gelopen en een er nogal chagrijnig uitziende mevrouw Rommella was gepasseerd, nestelde ze zich achter een tafel in een stil hoekje van de bibliotheek. Eigenlijk zou natuurlijk de hele bibliotheek stil moeten zijn, maar een paar drukke eerstejaars waren op zoek naar een of ander onvindbaar boek, zich luidruchtig bewegend langs de boekenkasten zoals eerstejaars dat doen. Hermelien had er geen zin in om zich er tegenaan te gaan bemoeien. Dit was het territorium van mevrouw Rommella, die moest het maar oplossen, niet een Klassenoudste van Griffoendor.

Hermelien haalde haar ganzenveer en perkament uit haar tas en kreeg heel wat werk gedaan van haar huiswerk over tegengiffen, en na een uur kon ze beginnen aan haar opstel voor Verdediging tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Nadat ze bijna een halve meter had geschreven, herinnerde ze zich dat ze iets had willen schrijven over een zekere beheksing, maar ze was vergeten welke… Een paar minuten lang probeerde ze zich te herinneren wat het was en zocht ze haar geheugen af, en toen bedacht ze dat ze de beheksing in een boek had gezien, een boek in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, toen Harry daar zijn Strijders voor Perkamentus lessen had gegeven in het voorgaande jaar. Misschien kon ze het daar wel even gaan opzoeken… Ach, waarom ook niet, Omber was ver weg van Zweinstein dus het was helemaal veilig om daar nu heen te gaan. Netjes rolde ze haar perkament op en stopte ze het met haar ganzenveer en boeken in haar tas.

Vijf minuten laten arriveerde ze hijgend bij de muur waarachter de Kamer van Hoge Nood lag. Ze was door Foppe drie gangen door gejaagd voordat ze hem af kon schudden. Hij had geprobeerd haar hoofd te raken met wat over was gebleven op de ontbijttafel, en had haar hoofd maar nauwelijks gemist met een paar eieren.

Langzaam kwam ze weer op adem terwijl ze langs de stenen muur liep, waarbij ze zo hard als ze kon dacht aan de Strijders voor Perkamentus kamer, met haar ogen dicht om zich nog beter te kunnen concentreren. Toen ze drie keer langs de plek was gelopen waar de deur ongeveer moest zitten, opende ze haar ogen en de muur toonde haar een opening naar de kamer waar ze aan had gedacht. Hermelien ging er binnen.

Ze was hier al een hele tijd niet meer geweest. De kussens in de Kamer zagen er zacht en comfortabel als altijd uit, de wanden waren nog steeds verstopt achter enorme rijen boeken en zelfs het fluitje dat Harry had gebruikt om de aandacht van de groep te trekken lag gewoon op de vloer. Hermelien wist dat het fluitje was neergegooid, toen de hele groep gedwongen was weg te rennen uit de Kamer om zo te voorkomen dat ze gepakt werden door Omber en haar hulpjes. De groep was verraden door dat vreselijke vriendinnetje van Cho Chang, Marietta. Nou, dat vriendinnetje had er nu ongetwijfeld spijt van, dacht Hermelien met een grijns op haar gezicht. Toen Hermelien Marietta dit jaar op de Zweinstein Express had gezien, zat haar gezicht nog steeds vol met grote, afstotelijke pukkels die het woord 'verrader' uitspelden.

Het was een mooi stukje magie van Hermelien geweest: alle leden van de groep hadden een stuk perkament ondertekend en waren daardoor onder invloed van de magie die de schuldige onder hen zou aanwijzen als iemand het geheime genootschap zou verraden. Hermelien had eigenlijk stiekem wel genoten van de misschien wel wat wrede magie. Al dat brave huiswerk maken, soms had ze er gewoon even geen zin in om dat altijd maar voor brave doeleinden in te zetten. Ze was altijd zo druk bezig met het goede doen, hard werken, echt alles perfect doen, dat iets diep in haar er soms naar verlangde zich niet meer aan de regels houden en nog veel meer, iets duisters dat haar lokte. Het perkament van de Strijders voor Perkamentus was een gelegenheid geweest om daar eens aan toe te geven. Hermelien keek naar de deur, op zoek naar het stuk perkament. Het was er niet meer; Omber had het zeker meegenomen.

Hermelien zocht de boekenplanken in de Kamer af naar het juiste boek. Het had een rode kaft, met een zilveren en een gouden toverstok die elkaar kruisten en sterren en de titel van het boek uitspuwden… Ze vond het boek, het rode leer zat tussen een groen boek en een prachtige houten draak ingeklemd: de boekensteun. _Vergevorderde Beheksingen en Tegen-Beheksingen_, glansden de gouden letters. Hermelien zocht in de inhoudsopgave naar de juiste beheksing, maar ze zag hem niet staan. Ze bladerde door het boek en was verrast over hoeveel interessante spreuken erin stonden. Ze zou het boek gewoon even mee kunnen nemen, dan kon ze het helemaal lezen… Ja, dat zou ze doen, dan zette ze het morgen wel weer terug. Terwijl ze naar de uitgang van de kamer liep las Hermelien over de _Harig Hemd-Beheksing_, die het haar van de vijand lang deed groeien, waarna dat haar zich om het hele lichaam van de vijand wond, waardoor die niet meer kon bewegen en zien wat er gebeurde. Hermelien keek naar de afbeelding naast de tekst, het enige wat er op te zien was, was het silhouet van een persoon die helemaal in harige klitten was gewikkeld, net alsof – BAM!

Hermelien was net door de deur gestapt toen ze een bekend personage wel erg letterlijk tegen het lijf liep. Hij was duidelijk net aan komen lopen en was onderweg naar de deur. Hij was erg bleek en had lichtblond haar…

"Jeetje, kan ik nou nergens heen gaan zonder modder over mijn hele gewaad gesmeerd te krijgen!" riep Draco uit.

"Blijkbaar niet, want het blijft maar uit je mond stromen!" beet Hermelien hem toe, terwijl hitte haar wangen rood kleurde.

"Pfah! Door _mijn _aderen loopt er tenminste geen modder!

"Zeggen dat je aderen hebt lijkt erop dat je denkt dat je een hart hebt, en dat betwijfel ik!"

"Denk maar niet dat je mij kan…-" begon Draco, terwijl hij zocht naar de juiste woorden om haar te beledigen.

"Jij –" schreeuwden ze allebei, op zoek naar het allerergste scheldwoord dat ze kenden.

Terwijl ze heftig ademden, hun borstkassen vlogen op en neer, keken ze elkaar in uiterste woede in de ogen. Het kijken in die ogen deed Hermelien nog sneller ademen. Van zich afbijten was niet zo moeilijk, woorden kon ze aan. Maar het kriebelen diep binnenin haar begon haar trillerig te maken en was de veilige, boze blik in haar ogen in angst aan het veranderen. Hij zou het zien! Haar ogen zouden nu haar geheim verraden! Het zou ondraaglijk zijn, de schaamte die dit zou veroorzaken, hij zou haar zo hard uitlachen. Hij zou het iedereen vertellen, de Zwadderaars zouden haar dan nooit meer met rust laten en Griffoendor zou haar uitsluiten, ze zouden haar er om haten. Maar toen… ze zag hetzelfde in zijn ogen, de woede die wegebde, die werd vervangen door iets anders… en dit maakte de wriemelende gevoelens in haar los, gaf ze de sleutel om hun zo secuur opgebouwde kooi te openen en er uit los te barsten.

Op exact hetzelfde moment, vlogen Hermelien en Draco naar elkaar toe en werd het geluid van hun adem verstild doordat zij hun lippen op elkaar duwden. In dit moment van hitte, ontsnapte vijf jaar verlangen hun monden en smolt het hun samen.

Toen maakte Hermelien zich los, en keek ze naar Draco, met bijna doodsangst in haar ogen. Ze graaide het rode boek dat ze had laten vallen van de grond en rende weg in de richting van de toren van Griffoendor, in complete verwarring en totaal geschrokken van zichzelf…


	3. Chaotische hoop

_**Van de vertaler: **Het derde hoofdstuk: Draco en Hermelien mogen dan misschien gezoend hebben, maar Hermelien is in de war over wat ze gedaan heeft en onzeker over Draco's beweegredenen voor deze kus… Was hij wel serieus? Heeft hun kus een serieuze toekomst? En wíl Hermelien dat eigenlijk wel? Grote twijfel…_

** - Hoofdstuk 3 - **

**Chaotische hoop**

Hermelien ijsbeerde haar slaapzaal rond die middag, waarbij haar dikke haar elke keer als ze zich weer abrupt omdraaide over haar schouder vloog.

Had ze het de hele tijd al bij het rechte eind gehad? Al die keren dat ze dacht dat ze iets in zijn ogen zag, had ze het toen goed gezien?

'Ik heb met Draco Malfidus gezoend…' dacht Hermelien. 'Draco Malfidus… dit is belachelijk… wat haalde ik me wel niet in mijn hoofd, op Draco afstappen en met hem zoenen?' Haar hart klopte snel, en haar hersens draaiden op volle toeren. 'God, ik hoop dat hij niemand iets vertelt… als dit een van die rottige grapjes van hem is… als hij het aan ook maar iemand vertelt… o, ik vermoord dat stuk vuil… ik hoor ze nu al allemaal lachen, het zal me de rest van mijn leven achtervolgen… of toch tenminste tot ik van school af ben…'

'Hee Hermelien,' hoorde Hermelien Draco in haar verbeelding roepen. 'Dacht je _echt_ dat ik _verliefd_ op je was? Ben je _achterlijk _ofzo?'

"Nee!" kreunde ze. Ze duwde de palmen van haar handen hard tegen de weerskanten van haar hoofd, alsof wilde voorkomen dat het ontplofte. 'Nee, hij heeft met me gezoend, het is geen grap, dat kan niet, hij zou nooit een 'Modderbloedje' kussen alleen voor een grap…'

Maar zelfs als het dan geen grap was geweest, wat deed het er toe? Het was allemaal toch een vergissing. Wie maakte het ook maar iets uit wat de Zwadderaars zeiden, het probleem lag bij de Griffoendors. Wat zouden haar vrienden zeggen?

Hermelien bleef maar rondvliegen door haar kamer, alle consequenties dat dit alles zou hebben als iemand erachter zou komen analyserend. Uiteindelijk stootte ze een kreet van wanhoop uit en liet ze zichzelf op bed vallen. 'Ik kan dit niet,' dacht ze. 'Het is me deze ene keer overkomen, maar ik laat het niet nog een keer gebeuren… het is gewoon onmogelijk.'

En dat was dat. De conclusie van haar gedachteprocessen was dat het onverstandig zou zijn om deze wijze van handelen voort te zetten. Makkelijk zat.

Hoe ze dan toch de volgende morgen in die gang voor de Kamer van Hoge Nood terechtkwam, dat wist ze niet. Maar daar was ze, zenuwachtig heen en weer lopend. Ze had er niet heen willen gaan, maar haar voeten leken er haar gewoon heen te dragen, voortgeduwd door haar gevoelens, die zo prominent aanwezig waren geweest sinds die kus de dag ervoor. Maar nu ze hier was, begon haar verstand weer op te spelen.

'Waar ben ik in godsnaam mee bezig?' dacht ze. 'En wat verwacht ik nu dat er gaat gebeuren?'

Toen hoorde ze voetstappen van om de hoek komen. Ze kwamen dichter en dichterbij, en Hermelien voelde hoe ze paniekerig werd. 'Blijf staan, nee, ren weg! Nee, rustig nu, gewoon…' De voetstappen kwamen om de hoek, samen met degene die ze maakte. Het was een vierdejaars uit Huffelpuf, die gewoon toevallig langskwam. Hermelien's ogen waren groot van schrik en opluchting.

'Ik kan hier niet de hele dag mezelf staan opzenuwen! Laat allemaal maar zitten…' dacht ze, boos op zichzelf dat ze haar gevoelens zo de overhand had laten nemen. Snel liep ze weg. Ze was bijna de hoek om toen ze haar naam van achter hoorde komen.

"Her… Hermelien!"

Ze herkende de stem meteen als die van Draco, al had ze die nog nooit zo gehoord, zo… onzeker.

Draco was inderdaad erg onzeker. Nog nooit was hij zo onzeker geweest als nu. Hij vocht een gevecht met de gevoelens die hij al zo lang had, die zelfs nog sterker waren geworden, en met zijn verstandelijke zelfbeheersing. Hij had al die jaren zo hard gewerkt om zijn moraal en waarden hoog te houden; deze gevoelens spraken alles waar hij voor stond tegen. Was ze het waard? Nog afgezien van deze morele problemen, wist hij dat als hij deze grens overschreed, er problemen zouden zijn, veel problemen. Hij zou het allemaal geheim moeten houden voor zijn familie en vrienden, kon hij dat wel?

Hermelien draaide zich om. Daar stond Draco, die eruitzag alsof hij probeerde te beslissen of hij wel of niet van een brug af moest springen. 'Hij is er weer,' dacht ze, en haar hartslag nam toe. 'Hij is er.'

Draco keek haar een moment aan, maar sloeg daarna snel zijn ogen neer. Heel langzaam liepen ze naar elkaar toe. Ze stopten toen er nog ongeveer een meter tussen hen was. Hermelien voelde haar gezicht rood worden terwijl ze zocht naar iets om te zeggen, maar Draco sprak het eerste.

"Hermelien…" zei hij zacht, nerveus. "Ik hoopte al dat ik je hier zou vinden…"

De woorden bleven tussen hen in hangen in de korte stilte die volgde en weerklonken in Hermelien's hoofd. 'Hij hoopte al dat hij me hier zou vinden… hij wilde me zien… dat betekent dat hij óf wou zeggen dat het hem spijt wat er gisteren is gebeurd, of dat het hem juist niet spijt… _als_ het hem spijt, dan zou hij me dat toch zeker niet komen vertellen, dan zou hij me vanaf nu gewoon negeren, dat is hoe hij zoiets aan zou pakken. Dus dan spijt het hem _niet_ wat er gisteren gebeurd is… dus dan… vindt hij het niet erg als ik…'

Ze bewoog zich snel naar voren en stopte een paar centimeter voor Draco's gezicht. Ze twijfelde nog een seconde, en toen legde ze zacht haar lippen op de zijne. Ze hoorde een onregelmatigheid in zijn ademhaling. Toen reageerde hij door zijn lippen zacht tegen de hare te bewegen.

En zo snel als het was begonnen, was het al weer voorbij. Draco had zich van haar wegbewogen, een stap achteruit gedaan. Hermelien voelde ogenblikkelijk paniek opkomen. Ze wilde weer wegrennen, maar Draco's handen pakten haar bovenarmen beet en hielden haar waar ze stond.

"Nee, het is goed!" zei hij snel, blijkbaar had hij Hermelien's paniek door. Hij keek op zijn hoede om zich heen om zich er van te verzekeren dat ze alleen waren, keek toen weer naar haar en zei zachtjes: "Alleen, niet hier…"

Zijn handen rusten nog steeds op haar armen terwijl ze naar elkaar keken en probeerden een plek te verzinnen waar ze heen konden. Toen keken ze allebei naar de muur waar ze naast stonden. 'De Kamer van Hoge Nood'.

Ze waren een vrijwel lege kamer binnengegaan. De Kamer had de ongeveer de omvang van een kleine slaapkamer, en alles wat zich er in bevond waren wat posters met blije stelletjes erop, en op een boekenplank een boek met de titel: 'Als heksen en tovenaars verliefd worden: wat te doen en hoe dat het beste aan te pakken.'

Ze negeerden hun omgeving, en gingen meteen verder met waar ze mee bezig waren geweest. Hermelien nam weer het initiatief en kuste Draco vol op zijn lippen. Hij legde zijn armen rond haar onderrug en trok haar wat dichter naar zich toe. Hun monden openden zich een beetje om hun tongen toegang tot elkaar te bieden. Hermelien voelde zich alsof ze in brand stond. De hitte kwam van diep onderin haar maag en kroop omhoog tot in haar oren. Op het moment dat hun tongen elkaar raakten, kreunde Hermelien zachtjes. Dit moedigde Draco alleen maar aan. Zijn handen masseerden Hermelien's rug. Hermelien kreunde weer en bracht haar eigen handen naar Draco's haar. Het voelde zacht en glad, precies zoals ze zich dat zelf een keer had toegestaan zich voor te stellen. Ze bewoog een hand naar zijn wang en voelde de hitte ervan. Draco sabbelde even op haar onderste lip, voordat hij haar weer gepassioneerd zoende.

Niets van de eerdere twijfel van Hermelien kwam die ochtend tijdens hun samenkomst in de Kamer van Hoge Nood nog naar boven, het enige wat ze voelde was hoe het verlangen van jaren eindelijk helemaal door haar heen stroomde. Het leek alsof haar hele leven tot op dat moment hier naar toe had geleefd.

Toen ze elkaar eindelijk loslieten, keken ze naar elkaar, en voor de eerste keer in Hermelien's leven, lachte Draco naar haar. Ze lachte terug, een breekbare maar oprechte glimlach.

'Waar zal dit ons naar toe leiden?' dacht ze, en ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder terwijl zijn armen nog steeds om haar heen lagen. Ze ademde zijn geur in, proberend hem voor altijd in haar geheugen op te nemen. Ze waren allebei nog onzeker, en een beetje overweldigd, maar voordat ze zichzelf toestond zich weer over alles zorgen te maken, wilde Hermelien dit moment nog even vasthouden.

Toen ze de Kamer van Hoge Nood verlieten, voelden ze allebei een glimlach hun gezicht op kruipen. Ze wierpen elkaar nog een blik toe en gingen daarna elk hun eigen weg. Hermelien's hoofd voelde mistig, alsof al haar gedachten door elkaar waren geschud en geroerd en nu samen waren gegooid op een grote chaotische hoop. Ze kon er geen enkele gedachte uit losmaken, goed of slecht, maar er was een woord dat duidelijk hoorbaar door haar hoofd bleef vliegen en van de muren afstuiterde: 'Wauw.'


	4. Ontmoetingen met gelijken

_**Krabbel van de vertaler: **Ter promotie van Nederlandse Harry Potter fanfiction heb ik een forum en een C2 opgericht, waar alle Nederlandse HP ficcers en hun verhalen welkom zijn. Dus wil je gezellig over bijvoorbeeld schrijven of vertalen babbelen, of je eigen verhaal onder de aandacht brengen, neem dan vooral een kijkje op het Nederlandse Harry Potter Fanfiction forum (ik kan hier helaas geen gewone link plaatsen: typ met de juiste tekens wwwpuntfanfictionpuntnetslashfslash862647 in de adresbalk om er te komen). In de C2 vindt je Nederlandse HP fanfic, van alle soorten. Alle HP verhalen in je eigen taal handig bij elkaar georganiseerd. Als je eigen verhaal er nog niet bij staat, laat het me weten, en ik plaats je. De link naar de c2 is wwwpuntfanfictionpuntnetslashc2slash31973slash3slash0slash1 (weer verrot opgeschreven omdat hij het anderds niet plaatst :-( ). Ik ben uiteraard te bereiken via de profielpagina.  
_

_In __dit vierde hoofdstuk is het genieten van de verliefdheid geblazen! En een lastig maar interessant stukje toverkunst onder de knie krijgen…_

**_ - Hoofdstuk 4 -  
_Ontmoetingen met gelijken**

De mist bleef de hele dag in Hermelien's hoofd hangen, soms kort even wegtrekkend op sommige plaatsen om een glimp te laten zien van wat zich die morgen had afgespeeld, wat er voor zorgde dat Hermelien zich voelde alsof ze meerde glazen Boterbier tegelijk achterover sloeg en haar vulde met warmte. De dag gleed voorbij in een waas van vage gelukzaligheid.

Toen de vuren in Zweinstein werden aangestoken en duisternis langs de toren van Griffoendor omhoog kroop, wenste Hermelien Harry en Ron welterusten en ging ze vroeg naar bed. De dekens van haar hemelbed over haar heen deden eindelijk de mist optrekken en maakten de weg vrij voor dromen die Hermelien lang buiten de deur had gehouden…

De volgende ochtend werd Hermelien vroeg wakker een kleedde ze zich snel aan. Ze gooide haar gewaad over haar hoofd en porde ongeduldig met haar toverstok tegen haar haarborstel, om het betoverde ding zich sneller en sneller door haar bruine krullen te laten haasten, totdat de borstel zich in zijn ijver helemaal had vast geklit in de dikke bos haar. Binnensmonds vloekte ze tegen de borstel – ze wilde de anderen niet wakker maken – en ruw trok ze haar klitten uit de knoop.

Daarna haastte ze zich van de wenteltrap af, langs de Dikke Dame en door de gangen. Toen Hermelien dichterbij de Kamer van Hoge Nood kwam, begon ze langzamer te lopen. Teleurstelling vulde haar, toen ze de laatste hoek om ging en een lege gang haar aanstaarde. Ze realiseerde zich dat het logisch was dat Draco er niet was. Zijzelf kon wel voor het ontbijt wegvluchten uit de slaapvertrekken, mensen dachten dan dat ze nog even een feitje wilde nazoeken of nog een keertje haar huiswerk wilde doornemen. Hermelien lachte zachtjes over het beeld dat ze van zichzelf bij anderen gecreëerd had.

Voor Draco lagen de zaken echter anders, hij bewoog zich uitsluitend in groepen, met tenminste zijn twee domste volgers aan zijn zijde. Hermelien vroeg zich af waarom Draco die keer alleen was geweest, op de dag van hun eerste kus. Waarom was hij eigenlijk bij de Kamer geweest? Ze hoorde Harry's stem in haar hoofd: "Hij voert iets in zijn schild!"

Destijds had Hermelien daar niet zoveel aandacht aan besteed, Draco leek immers het grootste gedeelte van zijn tijd iets in zijn schild te voeren en die _ietsen_ waren zelden erger dan het vinden van de beste manier om anderen te vernederen. Maar misschien lagen de zaken nu wel anders. Nu Draco zijn vader Lucius opgesloten zat, werd er misschien meer van hem verwacht door zijn familie, meer dan zijn gebruikelijke pesterijtjes. Of werd er misschien wel iets van hem verwacht door… nee, daar moest ze niet aan denken. De dingen waren al moeilijk genoeg zoals ze waren. Natuurlijk was Draco wel eens alleen, jeetje, iedereen was wel eens alleen! Misschien liep hij wel gewoon toevallig langs de kamer. En het werd trouwens tijd dat zij ook eens verder liep.

Hermelien keerde terug naar de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Griffoendor en zonk neer in een stoel met haar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten opstel op haar schoot. Ze herlas en verbeterde het tot ze werd begroet door Harry en Ron.

Twee uur later keken ze gedrieën in het kleine, blije gezicht van Professor Banning. Hij zag er bijzonder enthousiast uit vandaag, wat er voor zorgde dat Ron een beetje bang werd voor wat voor moeilijke magie ze wel niet zouden moeten om Banning er zo gelukkig uit te laten zien. De Professor raadde in één keer wat Ron dacht en lachte naar hem.

"Ja, meneer Wemel, ik heb een heel mooi stukje magie voor jou en je klasgenoten vandaag!" straalde hij.

"Leerlingen, leerlingen! Stilte graag! Stelt u het op prijs als ik u daar even mee help met een Stilte Bezwering, mevrouw Broom?" zei Banning tegen Lavendel met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

Lavendel maakte onderdrukte proestende geluiden en zag er nogal rood uit. Ze had net snel haar hoofd weggedraaid van Ron toen Banning haar had aangesproken. Ron had – natuurlijk – niets doorgehad van dat laatste en maakte alleen maar een geïrriteerd geluid toen Lavendel een "Nee, Professor" wist uit te brengen zonder al te veel te giechelen.

"Oké dan," zei Banning met een brede lach op zijn gezicht.

"Vandaag gaan we een eerste poging wagen met het doen van Verdubbelings Bezweringen!" vervolgde hij.

"_Gemino!_" riep hij uit terwijl hij een met zijn toverstok een cirkel in de lucht maakte, waarna hij die in het midden doorstak. Een tweede Professor Banning verscheen naast hem en spiegelde precies zijn bewegingen.

"Deze magische tweelingbroer van mij is niet massief", Banning bewoog zijn hand recht door het midden van zijn evenbeeld en dat beeld deed hetzelfde bij hem, "maar hij kan grote verwarring bij je duelleerpartner veroorzaken!". Nog eventjes keek Banning geamuseerd naar zijn tweelingbroer en deed hem daarna verdwijnen met een snelle beweging vanuit zijn pols.

"Wauw! _Dat_ is nog eens een handige bezwering," zei Ron terwijl hij met bewondering naar Banning staarde. Het woord _wauw_ veroorzaakte een kleine schokje in Hermelien's maag en ze was zich er plotseling erg bewust van dat Draco achter haar zat, rechts achterin het lokaal. Zo'n kleine afstand van afzitten en denken aan het geheim dat ze deelden, deed Hermelien's hart sneller kloppen en toverde een klein lachje op haar gezicht dat er voor zorgde dat ze zich een beetje ondeugend voelde, alsof ze als een klein kind stiekem een bloem uit het plantsoen had gepikt, of een koekje uit de trommel.

"Ja, dat kun je wel zeggen, meneer Wemel," vervolgde Banning. "Laten we dan nu gaan oefenen, ik kan wel zien dat mejuffrouw Hermelien maar wat graag wil beginnen!"

Hermelein voelde zich betrapt en bracht haar gezicht snel weer in de plooi. Ze knikte naar Banning. Hij begon de bezwering te herhalen.

"Oké, pak jullie toverstokken. Maak een mooi rondje voor je", hij volgde langzaam zijn eigen instructies op en keek of zijn leerlingen hem goed nadeden. "en prik nu in het midden ervan! Ja, zo, precies! En nu allemaal: _Gemino_.

"Gemino" echode de klas gewillig.

Na een uur wisten de meeste mensen beelden naast zich te toveren die er doorzichtig uitzagen, zoals Haast Onthoofde Henk, met een bleke versie van de zwarte gewaden die ze allemaal droegen. Hermelien's tweelingzus had al diep bruin haar en als je goed keek, zag je sproeten op haar neus. Het was een bizarre ervaring om zo naar jezelf te kijken, en ook erg grappig.

"Handig als je wil kijken hoe je nieuwe kleren staan!" lachte Parvati terwijl ze keek naar Hermelien, die aandachtig naar haar evenbeeld keek. Hermelien lachte met haar mee en deed alsof ze controleerde of haar make-up nog wel goed zat. Hermelien droeg dat zelf niet, maar ze knipoogde naar een van de meisjes uit haar slaapzaal die elke ochtend druk bezig was met haar gezicht er onder te smeren.

Hermelien lachte en giechelde zichzelf door de rest van de lessen en het middag- en avondeten, door naar de avond. Tussen de middag was ze even weggeglipt en had ze een briefje op de plank in de Kamer van Hoge Nood gelegd, waarop de tijd stond waarop ze er weer zou zijn: acht uur.

Nu was het acht uur, en nadat ze een smoesje aan Ron had verteld over naar de bibliotheek gaan, vloog ze door de gangen naar de Kamer. Ze zag dat de deur van de Kamer een klink had met kleine hartjes erop en ze lachte over de kamer die zij en Draco voor zichzelf hadden bedacht, de tienerliefde droop van de muren af.

Toen ze de deur opende zag ze de lange blonde figuur voor zich. Zijn diepzwarte gewaad en bleke huid staken vreemd af tegen de kleuren van de gebruinde huid en de blauwe en roze gewaden van de tovenaars en heksen op de posters aan de muur. Hermelien wist heel goed wat zij liever had en streelde de blanke handen en liet die haar nog een keer in vuur en vlam zetten…

En zo raasde de rest van week voorbij, in een wilde kolk van aantrekkingskracht. De hele dag leefde Hermelien naar de avond toe en kraste haar ganzenveer ijverig op het perkament, zwaaide haar toverstok enthousiast in de lucht en praatte en lachte Hermelien druk met anderen, en werkte ze zo de seconden, minuten, uren uit de weg die haar nog van Draco scheidden. De dagen vlogen voorbij, ondergedompeld in afwachting, en kwamen tot stilstand wanneer Draco's armen om haar middel lagen. Hermelien voelde zich vrij nu de duisternis die zo lang over haar heen had gehangen, de ontkende gevoelens diep in haar, eindelijk waren losgebroken. Ze kon het allemaal uiten door simpelweg haar lippen op die van Draco te leggen.

Nu begreep Hermelien pas waarom het niet goed was gegaan met haar relatie met Kruml. Ze had zich zo gevleid gevoeld, toen de beroemde Zwerkbal speler zijn zwarte ogen op haar had gericht. Eerst had ze gedacht dat ze verliefd op hem was geweest, maar daar had ze zich in vergist. Ze had zijn donkere verschijning en de duistere school waar hij van kwam verward met een antwoord op het donkere in haarzelf. Ze was er langzaam achtergekomen dat ze het fout had gehad, dat ze die gevoelens niet deelden.

In Draco had Hermelien gevonden wat Kruml aan de buitenkant had gehad, hoewel Draco's uiterlijk je iets anders deed verwachten. Zijn witte huid gloeide als sneeuw in een winterse nacht, maar voelde warm en zacht als ze haar hoofd er tegenaan legde. Zoals ze dat deed. Elke avond…


	5. Geheimen

_**Krabbel van de vertaler**: Jahaa, dit hoofdstuk draait om geheimen. Maar je snapt zeker wel dat ik daarover écht niets meer kan verklappen… ;-)  
_

**_- Hoofdstuk vijf -_  
Geheimen**

Het was avond en een paar minuten voor acht. Harry en Ron zaten in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Griffoendor en vermaakten zichzelf met het tekenen van poppetjes, die ze betoverden zodat ze bewogen. Een hele bladzijde was gevuld met Snaaien die achterna werden gezeten door Harry en Ron, die zelf door Beukers achterna werden gezeten. Op een ander blad had Ron zichzelf getekend, verwikkeld in een gevecht met een machtige tovenaar en hard bezig om een mooie jonkvrouw te redden van een draak. Hij wilde net een identieke tweelingzus naast de prinses maken, toen hij Hermelein van de trap af zag komen, onderweg naar de Dikke Dame. Ron keek geïrriteerd.

"Hermelien, _moet_ je nou echt _elke_ avond huiswerk maken in de bibliotheek?" zei Ron.

"Ja", zei Hermelien onbuigzaam. "Je weet hoeveel tijd het kost om alles af te krijgen. _Ik _werk tenminste volgens een planning en doe niet alles op het laatste moment, zoals jij." Dat over die planning was helemaal waar, maar het was natuurlijk niet de bibliotheek waar ze elke avond heen ging.

"Sinds wanneer kan je niet meer gewoon in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte je huiswerk maken?" vroeg Ron beschuldigend.

"Ik moet me kunnen concentreren Ron."

"Daar heb je toch nog nooit eerder problemen mee gehad?"

"Ik wil ook dingen op kunnen zoeken, dus ik ga naar de bieb." Met die woorden, verliet ze de ruimte.

"Ik zeg het je, hier is iets niet in de haak," zei Ron tegen Harry. Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

"Je weet hoe ze is, als zij elke avond naar de bibliotheek wil, heb ik daar geen problemen mee."

"Maar ze maakt ook veel huiswerk in haar slaapzaal, dat heeft Ginny me verteld. Sinds wanneer doet ze daar huiswerk? Ze werkt er uren aan, en dan gaat ze ook nog eens naar de bieb? Je maakt me niet wijs dat het _zoveel_ werk is. Er is iets aan de hand."

Harry dacht hier even over na, en zei toen: "Vraag het haar dan gewoon."

Ron snoof. "Ja, zodat ze lekker op me kan gaan fitten zeker? Daar heb ik echt geen zin in."

Ron keek neer naar zijn krabbels op het papier voor hem en zag dat Harry er druk mee bezig was geweest toen hij niet had gekeken. In plaats van Ron die de beeldschone prinses redde, struikelde Ron er nu over bovenmaatse voeten terwijl de prinses de tovenaar gepassioneerd zoende.

"Heel grappig," zei hij tegen Harry en hij stond op.

Hermelien was met een drafje onderweg naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood, en ze voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk. Ron had duidelijk in de gaten gehad hoeveel tijd ze de afgelopen weken zogenaamd in de bibliotheek had doorgebracht. Ze zou binnenkort een veiligere manier moeten bedenken om Draco te ontmoeten.

Ze ging de Kamer binnen en vond Draco daar zittend op het bed, het bed dat een paar dagen geleden voor het eerst was verschenen, misschien om hun gezoen en geknuffel wat comfortabeler te maken.

"Hoi Draco," zei ze. Hij keek naar haar en een lach krulde zijn lippen. "Hoi Hermelien."

Hij pakte haar hand en trok haar naast zich op het bed. Ze gingen op hun ruggen liggen en Hermelien liet haar hoofd op zijn borst rusten.

"Weet je dat ik al verliefd op je ben sinds de eerste keer dat ik je zag?" zei Hermelien. Draco glimlachte. "Ik ook."

"Echt?" zei Hermelien, en ze lachte een wrang lachje. "Je had dan een bijzondere manier waarop je dat liet zien."

Draco bloosde. "Ik weet het… het spijt me", zei hij.

Hermelien zuchtte zachtjes. "Ik wou dat we het niet geheim hoefden te houden", zei ze. "Maar als mijn vrienden er achter komen, dan… weet je wel…"

"Ik weet het, voor mij is het hetzelfde."

"Ik ben blij dat we de Kamer van Hoge Nood hebben. Ik weet niet wat anders zouden moeten. En het is trouwens niet de eerste keer dat hij van pas komt."

Hermelien stuurde het gesprek opzettelijk in de richting van de Kamer. De laatste tijd dacht ze vaak na over die dag dat ze tegen Draco was opgebotst. Ze vroeg zich steeds af waar hij de Kamer voor had willen gebruiken. Ze wilde het al een tijdje aan hem vragen, maar ze wist niet zo goed hoe. Ze besloot dat ze het net zo goed nu kon doen.

"Draco… weet je nog die keer dat we tegen elkaar opbotsten op de gang? Ik bedoel, natuurlijk weet je dat nog, maar… ik vroeg me af… ik kwam net de Kamer uit, en jij was onderweg naar binnen… dus… waar wilde je de Kamer voor gebruiken?"

Ze voelde Draco scherp inademen.

"Ik wilde gewoon… even naar iets kijken… iets wat ik in de Kamer had staan."

"Wat had je er staan dan?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Oh… niks bijzonders hoor… gewoon iets waar ik mee bezig ben… ik ben iets aan het repareren", antwoordde hij.

Nu werd Hermelien nieuwsgierig. Toen ze Draco hadden afgeluisterd in de Verdonkeremaans Straat, hadden ze hem horen zeggen dat hij iets wilde gaan repareren.

"Nou…" zei Hermelien. "Wat dan?"

Draco ademde nog een keer diep in. Hermelien duwde zichzelf omhoog op haar elleboog en keek op hem neer met vragende ogen. Haar andere hand lag op zijn schouder.

"Hermelien…" zei hij. "Dat kan ik je nu niet vertellen… het spijt me."

Hermelien's hart bonkte hard in haar borstkas. Waarom vertelde hij het haar niet? Moest ze zich hier zorgen over maken? Ze keek hem strak in de ogen. "Zeg me alsjeblieft dat het niet iets ergs is."

Draco liet zijn hoofd opzij vallen en keek met een uitdrukkingsloos gezicht weg van haar. "Ik kan het je gewoon niet vertellen nu", zei hij met een lege stem. "Dat kan gewoon niet."

Hermelien bleef naar hem kijken, maar hij liet zijn ogen niet de hare ontmoeten. Na een tijdje legde ze haar hoofd weer op zijn borst. Een ongemakkelijke stilte vulde de Kamer. Hermelien probeerde te besluiten wat ze moest doen, wat ze moest voelen. Toen Draco zijn hand op haar middel legde, stond ze op en liep ze weg.

Ze had amper de deur achter zich dichtgedaan toen ze een bekende stem hoorde, die haar ogen deed samenknijpen alsof iets haar pijn deed.

"Ik dacht dat je naar de bieb was?"

Het was Ron.

"Wat doe je hier Ron?"

Ron deed alsof hij haar niet hoorde en hij hervatte zijn beschuldigende toon. "Je zei dat je naar de bieb was."

"Ja, nou, ik wilde hier nog even wat boeken inkijken. Je weet wel, die spreukenboeken van de Kamer die we vorig jaar ook bij Harry's lessen gebruikten." 'Alles in orde,' dacht Hermelien. 'Rustig blijven, er is niks aan te merken op dit verhaal. Hier kan hij iets tegenin brengen.'

"Klets niet uit je nek Hermelien, je was niet in de ruimte die we vorig jaar gebruikten. Tenzij je er de meisjesversie van hebt gevraagd!" zei Ron terwijl hij naar de deurklink wees. Hermelien keek er naar en zag tot haar afgrijzen de kleine hartjes die haar al eerder waren opgevallen.

Nu had hij haar echt klem…


	6. Dame, Boer en Heer

_**Krabbel van de vertaler:** Nu zit Hermelien ernstig in de problemen… Kan ze haar geheim nog bewaren of wordt ze gedwongen Ron in vertrouwen te nemen? Hoe ver zal ze gaan voor haar geheime liefde?_

**Hoofdstuk 6  
Dame, Boer en Heer**

Hermelien's hersens draaiden op volle toeren en haar gedachten vlogen zo hard door hoofd dat ze ongrijpbare vegen werden. Hoe kon ze zichzelf in vredesnaam hieruit redden? Ze kon het niet meer ontkennen, er waren geen smoesjes die hier zouden helpen. Maar ze kon het niet vertellen, dat kon gewoon niet! Ron zou nooit meer tegen haar spreken, niet na alle vernederingen die hij door Draco had moeten doorstaan. Harry zou samenspannen met Ron, dat wist ze maar al te goed, dat was al eerder gebeurd in haar derde jaar op Zweinstein. Maar ze wilde haar vrienden niet kwijt, echt niet!

En Draco zou nu elk moment uit de Kamer kunnen stappen. De onmogelijkheid van dit alles deed haar hart zo snel kloppen dat ze licht in haar hoofd werd. Wanhoop prikte in haar ogen.

En toen wist ze het. Ze wist de oplossing. Het was zo laag, dat ze misselijk werd van walging, haar maag leek tegen haar keel te duwen. Maar ze had geen keus…

Hermelien liet het prikken haar ogen de baas worden en haar zicht werd wazig van het traanvocht. Kleine zouten stroompjes gleden naar beneden over haar gezicht, de wanhoop duwde ze met gemak haar ogen uit.

"Oh Ron, het spijt me zo dat ik tegen je heb gelogen", zei ze en ze keek naar hem op met een trillende lip. Hermelien zag hoe de woede die Ron had opgebouwd terwijl hij buiten de Kamer op haar had staan wachten, veranderde in een verraste, niet-begrijpende blik. Dit was haar bedoeling geweest, jongens wisten niet hoe ze moesten omgaan met huilende meisjes, en ze wist dat Ron al helemaal niet zou weten hoe hij moest omgaan met een huilende Hermelien. Ze wist dat ze dit nog ietsje verder door moest zetten, zodat Ron geen vragen meer zou hebben als hij was bijgekomen van de schok van haar huilen. Schuld brandde gloeiend heet in haar, terwijl ze het spreken hervatte.

"Ik voel me alleen af en toe", ze haalde haar neus op, "zo eenzaam". Ze durfde hem niet in de ogen te kijken, de leugen was te goedkoop. Maar ze voelde Ron op haar af komen, hem onzeker zijn hand op haar schouder leggen in een poging haar te troosten. Hermelien legde haar hoofd op zijn borst en draaide hem zachtjes weg van de deur.

"Sinds Viktor en ik uit elkaar zijn", snikte ze, terwijl ze haar gezicht in de zwarte plooien van Ron's gewaad begroef, "moet ik af en toe gewoon huilen, ik kan er niets aan doen, en ik wil niet dat de anderen het zien". Ze voelde Ron zijn arm bewegen, twijfelend.

"Stil maar", zei Ron en hij legde eindelijk zijn arm om haar schouder, licht bevend. "Daar hoef je je niet voor te schamen. Huil maar". Hermelien gooide er nog een paar snikken tegenaan en zag toen Draco in haar rechter ooghoek. Hij haastte zich de gang uit.

"Maar… je zegt toch niets tegen Harry?" zei ze terwijl ze hem aankeek, haar wangen nog vochtig.

"Nee, nee, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over". Ron probeerde er bij te glimlachen, maar voelde zich veel te ongemakkelijk en nerveus om dat klaar te kunnen spelen.

"Bedankt Ron, echt heel erg bedankt." Hermelien gaf hem een waterig lachje en depte haar ogen en wangen met haar gewaad droog. "Laten we nu maar weer terug naar de toren gaan…"

In stilte liepen ze terug. Hermelien probeerde haar gezicht er weer normaal uit te laten zien, anders zouden mensen vragen gaan stellen, en Ron was nog steeds verbluft over het feit dat hij net Hermelien in zijn armen had gehad. Hermelien begon zich steeds schuldiger te voelen en nadat ze de Dikke Dame waren gepasseerd, zei ze snel tegen Ron dat ze naar bed ging en haastte ze zich de trap op naar de slaapzaal. Toen ze daar was liet ze zichzelf op haar bed vallen en drukte ze haar gezicht hard in haar kussen. Nu stroomden er gemeende hete tranen uit haar ogen die de stof van het sloop nat maakten. Ze had nooit gewild dat de dingen zo zouden lopen. Een leugentje over naar de bibliotheek gaan, dat was niet zo erg, maar nu had ze niet alleen met woorden gelogen, maar ook met haar hele lichaam. En deze leugen was bedoeld geweest om Ron diep te raken, met zijn gevoelens te spelen. Hermelien had het wel gezien, toen ze met Viktor was, de jaloezie van Ron. En soms gewoon kleine dingetjes die Ron deed, al jaren zag ze ze, kleine dingetjes die zijn ware gevoelens voor haar verraadden. Hermelien had geweten, zodra ze aan huilen had gedacht, dat Ron dat niet zou kunnen weerstaan, dat zijn woede in haar tranen op zou lossen.

En toen die leugen, haar hoofd tegen zijn borst… zo laag… hem laten geloven dat er een kans was dat zij misschien wel hetzelfde voor hem voelde als hij voor haar.

Dit had niet mogen gebeuren. Al die jaren waarin ze aan haar vriendschap met Ron had gebouwd, nu, voor wat gerotzooi in het donker, verraadde ze het allemaal! Deze prijs wilde ze niet betalen. Tegelijk wist ze, dat dit niet alleen om het gerotzooi ging: Draco was de enige manier waarop ze een kant van zichzelf kon uitdrukken die niemand anders haar toestond.

Toen maakte de herinnering van wat er zich buiten de kamer had afgespeeld, plaats voor wat er binnen was gebeurd. Draco had iets voor haar verborgen gehouden. Hij had botweg geweigerd haar te vertellen waar hij mij bezig was. En het was iets belangrijks, iets verkeerds, ze had het gezien aan de manier waarop hij haar maar niet in de ogen keek toen ze wachtte op zijn uitleg. Waarom nam hij haar niet in vertrouwen! Hermelien sloeg op het hout van haar hemelbed.

Wat had ze voor hem wel niet op het spel gezet? Zij had zelfs een vriend verraden, maar _hij_ was blijkbaar niet bereid om zulke risico's te nemen. Was Draco niet van plan evenveel in hun relatie te investeren als zij? Blijkbaar niet, zei een stemmetje zacht in Hermelien's hoofd en het maakte dat ze zich leeg voelde, alsof alles plotseling uit haar was gestroomd. _Blijkbaar niet_… Ze ging zitten, met haar rug tegen het uiteinde van haar bed. Dan was het duidelijk. Ze zou niet meer met hem afspreken. Niet morgen, niet overmorgen, niet de dag daarna, geen enkele dag daarna. Met een verdoofd gevoel kleedde ze zich uit, liet ze zich onder dekens glijden en viel ze in een lege slaap.

De volgende dag voelde Hermelien zich triest, zowel over haar verraad als over haar beslissing, maar het voelde alsof die twee elkaar een soort van rechtvaardigden. Voor allebei had ze haar opofferingen gemaakt.

Tijdens Toverdranken voelde ze Draco's blik in haar rug branden, dwars door alle paarse stoom die uit de ketels dampte heen. Toen ze allebei Elfeneitjes gingen halen voor de toverdrank die ze moesten maken, kruisten Draco's en Hermelien's blikken elkaar even. Draco's ogen smeekten om iets van vergiffenis om wat hij gisteren had gedaan en om een verklaring van wat hij buiten de Kamer had gezien, maar Hermelien's blik bestond uit een mengsel van woede en spijt. Ze keek snel weg, woog onverschillig de eitjes af en haastte weg naar haar ketel. Ze liet de eitjes erin plonzen. De vloeistof in de ketel had zilver moeten worden, maar Hermelien's paarse brouwsel werd alleen maar een grijzig roze.

"Je had ze per tweetal moeten toevoegen", zei Harry tegen haar terwijl hij in zijn oude voddige exemplaar van _Toverdrankleer voor Gevorderden_ keek.

"Nee, dat moet helemaal niet! Het is alleen maar die _Prins_ van jou die dat zegt. Hoe vaak moet ik het nou nog zeggen, je moet niet naar hem luisteren. Joost mag weten wie hij is! Ik dacht dat je _dat_ toch wel had geleerd van ons tweede jaar!" beet ze hem toe.

"Ik zie niet in hoe dat ik nu eindelijk eens goede cijfers haal voor Toverdranken problemen kan veroorzaken. Perfecte toverdranken kunnen maken is niet een talent wat we allemaal hebben, Hermelien", zei Harry.

"Ja, dat boek is echt handig!" viel Ron hem bij. Hermelien voelde een vlaag schuldgevoel opkomen en besloot verder haar mond maar te houden.

Die avond zat ze in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte met Ron en Harry en hielp ze hen met hun huiswerk. Hermelien voelde zich alsof ze hen wat schuldig was, dat ze moest investeren in hun vriendschap. Vrienden zijn hield ook geven in en ze had het gevoel dat ze bar weinig had gegeven de laatste tijd. Eerst corrigeerde ze hun Astronomie opstellen ("Nee Ron, Neptunus is _niet_ oranje"), en daarna speelden ze een spelletje, ook al had ze eigenlijk nog wat huiswerk van haarzelf liggen dat ze nog over wilde kijken.

Harry had een Dreuzel kaartspel van Hermelein behekst en ze speelden er Pesten mee. Het was erg leuk, Harry en Hermelien probeerden het spel uit te leggen aan Ron, die dit Dreuzelspel nog nooit had gespeeld, en ze lachten met zijn drieën over de gillende protesten van de dame als je haar bovenop een boer legde en haar goedkeurende opmerkingen als je een koning op haar legde.

Om acht uur voelde Hermelien een triest verlagen. Ze dacht na over hoe Draco in de Kamer op haar zou wachten en steeds teleurgestelder werd naarmate de tijd verstreek en zij niet binnenkwam. Maar daar moest ze niet aan denken. Ze lachte de gedachte weg bij een schel gilletje van de dame: ze had tenslotte de juiste keuze gemaakt.

_**Krabbeltje achteraf: **Ik zou het op prijs stellen als je zou vertellen wat je er van vindt. Verder nodig ik je uit om een kijkje te nemen op het "Nederlandse Harry Potter Fanfiction" forum of de C2 met dezelfde naam, waar alles draait om Nederlandse HP fanfic en de schrijvers daarvan. Suggesties of vragen over het verhaal, forum of de C2 kan je kwijt in een review of een persoonlijke berichtje naar mij (via de profiel pagina). Bedankt voor het lezen!  
_

_In het volgende hoofdstuk blijken de zaken toch minder simpel dan Hermelien ze nu bekijkt..._


	7. Meer dan het hoofd aankan

_**Krabbel van de vertaler: **Uit elkaar? Dat kan toch zomaar niet? Draco begrijpt er niets van en wil Hermelien spreken. Zij probeert dat echter te vermijden… Er blijkt nog meer tussen hen in te staan dan ze ooit had kunnen denken._

**Hoofdstuk zeven  
Meer dan het hoofd aankan**

Draco voelde zich verschrikkelijk. Het was nu vier dagen geleden, dat het gebeurd was. En het was zo snel gebeurd… het ene moment had Hermelien nog tegen hem aan genesteld gelegen, en het volgende moment was ze al de deur uit geweest. En dat allemaal omdat hij haar niet had willen vertellen waar hij mee bezig was? Dit was iets dat hij voor zich moest houden, kon ze dat dan niet begrijpen? Het was een belangrijke taak waar hij mee bezig was, een taak die aan hem alleen was toebedeeld. Hij wilde laten zien wat hij waard was, en hij moest het doen voor zijn familie…

Als Hermelien eens wist wat hij doormaakte, maar hij kon het haar niet vertellen. Als hij het haar vertelde… het zou allemaal voorbij zijn.

Op het moment dat ze was weggelopen, had Draco het gevoel gehad dat een sterke hand zijn hart had omsloten en er in kneep. Dit was nu al dagen geleden, en Draco kon het niet verdragen. Hij moest met haar praten, zorgen dat ze het begreep. Maar ze liet hem niet dichtbij komen, dus wat moest hij nu doen? Hoe kon hij haar te spreken krijgen zonder dat haar vrienden, die haar de hele dag omringden, hem zagen?

"Hermelien, wat is er?" vroeg Ginny, terwijl ze Hermelien achterna liep de slaapzaal in. "Je ziet er zo chagrijnig uit…"

"Oh?" zei Hermelien, terwijl ze probeerde oprecht verbaasd te klinken. Ginny had het altijd snel door als Hermelien zich niet zo goed voelde, en het verraste Hermelien dan ook helemaal niet dat Ginny haar erop aansprak. Ze hadden altijd alles met elkaar besproken, maar dit kon ze niet aan Ginny vertellen. Trouwens, het was toch voorbij met Draco. Waarom zou ze haar vriendschap met Ginny op het spel zetten om een ex vriend?

Hij was eigenlijk zelfs amper een vriend geweest; veel verder dan wat gerotzooi waren ze nooit gekomen…

"Ja, zo zie je er zeker uit," zei Ginny.

"Oh? Nou, het gaat echt prima met me, dus maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik ben een beetje moe, misschien is dat wat je ziet."

Ginny keek haar sceptisch aan. "Je hebt toch niet weer ruzie met Ron he? Ik zweer het je, dat joch moet _echt_ een keer wat verstand krijgen."

Hermelien snoof instemmend. "Dat moet hij zeker. Maar ik heb geen ruzie met hem."

"Wat is er dan, Hermelien? Je bent chagrijnig, ik zie het echt wel hoor."

"Het gaat prima, echt!"

Ginny keek haar nog even aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze Hermelien niet geloofde. "Nou…" zei ze, "vertel het me als je er klaar voor bent." En toen liep ze de slaapzaal uit.

Hermelien voelde zich schuldig, maar het was echt het beste zo.

En nog een les Toverdranken brak aan. Hermelien zag nu op tegen elke les die ze samen met Draco had. Telkens als het even kon, flitste zijn blik snel haar kant op en smeekte hij haar in stilte om hem te ontmoeten, met hem te praten. En ze deed alles om die blikken te ontwijken. Zo zou het ook voor hem makkelijker zijn. Ze wilde het niet nog moeilijker voor hem maken door hem hoop te geven, zelfs al had hij haar gekwetst door haar niet in vertrouwen te nemen. Ze wilde hem zo snel mogelijk vergeten zodat ze weer gelukkig kon zijn.

Deze les moesten ze een toverdrank maken die 'Memoriam Effluosis' heette. Het was een toverdrank die oude vergeten herinneringen weer naar boven kon brengen, vaak afkomstig uit iemands jeugd. De drank was erg moeilijk te maken, en misschien niet erg nuttig; willekeurige herinneringen die boven kwamen drijven hielpen je eigenlijk nergens mee, maar leuk was het wel. Ze moesten allemaal de toverdrank van hun buurman of buurvrouw testen toen het bereiden klaar was. Zoals gebruikelijk, was het de meeste mensen niet gelukt om de drank correct te maken en de resultaten waren dan ook vermakelijk. Toen Harry iets van Rons toverdrank nam, begon hij zich allemaal dingen te herinneren waarvan hij vrij zeker wist dat hij ze nooit had meegemaakt, van het eten van een levende kikker tot het overnemen van Engeland door zijn politieke bekwaamheid en uitzonderlijke charisma.

"Het lijkt er op dat je teveel Ginko Biloba hebt gebruikt. Dit ingrediënt stimuleert het brein en is essentieel om deze toverdrank te laten werken, maar de hoeveelheid die jij hebt gebruikt lijkt meer te zijn dan het hoofd aankan. Zoals je kan zien, is Harry's brein te veel gestimuleerd, waardoor hij zich dingen 'herinnert' die niet werkelijk gebeurd zijn," zei Slakhoorn toen hij Rons toverdrank besprak.

Natuurlijk was Harry's toverdrank perfect, met dank aan de Halfbloed Prins, en toen Hermelien een slokje nam, kwam lang vergeten herinneringen meteen weer naar boven. Ze herinnerde zich hoe ze in een wandelwagen had gezeten en werd voortgeduwd door haar moeder over de markt op een zonnige dag. Ze herinnerde zich hoe ze grappige gesprekjes opnam met een bandrecorder met vriendinnen. Ze herinnerde zich hoe ze er onterecht van werd beschuldigd dat ze iemand had gepest toen ze tien was, en hoe ze daarvoor was gestraft. Het was erg leuk eigenlijk, al die herinneringen zorgden ervoor dat Hermelien zich helemaal nostalgisch voelde.

De bel ging en iedereen haastte zich naar buiten, op weg naar de Grote Hal voor de lunch. "Ik ga naar de bieb jongens, ik zie jullie weer na ons tussenuur," zei Hermelien tegen Harry en Ron. "Ga je niet lunchen?" vroeg Harry haar.

"Nee, ik heb niet zo'n honger."

Het was waar. Ze had helemaal niet zo'n honger gehad de laatste tijd, met al die zorgen in haar kop. Ze begon in de richting van de bibliotheek te lopen, haar gedachten nog steeds bij de lang verloren herinneringen. Plotseling werd haar gedachtegang verstoord door een sterke hand die haar een leeg klaslokaal in trok. Voordat ze goed en wel wist wat er gebeurde, stond ze voor Draco, die haar aankeek met een uitdrukking die ze niet van hem kende: een mengsel van angst en frustratie.

"Hermelien…" zei hij, "wat is er aan de hand? Waarom wil je niet met me praten?"

Hermelien was overdonderd door hoe plots dit alles gebeurde. Ze staarde alleen maar naar hem.

"Hermelien, het spijt me dat ik je niet kan vertellen waar ik mee bezig ben, maar vind je het niet een beetje overdreven om me er om dood te zwijgen? Kunnen we het er niet tenminste over hebben?"

Nu werd Hermelien een beetje boos. "Het er over hebben? Het _waar_ precies over hebben? Als je me je 'grote geheim' niet wil vertellen, waar moet we het dan over hebben?"

"Je zou tenminste kunnen luisteren naar de _reden_ dat ik het je niet kan vertellen. Misschien heb ik er wel een hele goede reden voor!" antwoordde hij haar verhit.

"Ik luister…" zei Hermelien boos en ze vouwde haar armen ongeduldig over elkaar voor haar borst.

Draco zweeg even en dacht na over hoe hij het uit zo leggen.

"Ik kan het je niet vertellen omdat… het iets is wat heel belangrijk voor me is en… het is iets wat ik voor mezelf moet houden tot het klaar is. Trouwens… als ik het je zou vertellen… ik denk niet dat je het zou begrijpen."

Hermelien zag er eruit alsof ze niet bepaald onder de indruk was. "Oké… iets wat je voor jezelf moet houden… _dat_ wist ik al," zei ze, wild gebaren makend in haar nog altijd toenemende woede.

"En iets dat ik niet zou begrijpen? Denk je dat dat voldoende reden is om het niet te vertellen? Zo werkt het niet Draco! Je kan geen dingen voor me verborgen houden omdat ik ze niet zou begrijpen!"

Draco pufte. "Nou…" zei hij kwaad, "wat wil je dan dat ik doe?"

Hermelien keek alsof hij net iets heel doms had gezegd. "Ik dacht dat ik dat wel duidelijk had gemaakt. Als dingen voor me verzwijgt, is het voorbij. Zo kunnen we niet samen zijn, Draco. Ik wil dat je het nu tegen met vertelt, of ik ga nu die deur uit, net zoals de vorige keer."

Er was tweestrijd in Draco's ogen te lezen en Hermelien zag het. Ze zag dat hij het overwoog, maar dat de beslissing hem veel moeite kostte. 'Misschien moet ik hier gewoon niet eens op wachten. Als het hem zoveel inspanning kost om het me te vertellen, laat dan maar. Hij moet eerlijk tegen me kunnen zijn.'

Ze wilde zich net omdraaien en weglopen, maar haar innerlijke stemmetje was nog niet uitgesproken. 'Maar misschien moet ik hem een kans geven. Ik geef zoveel om hem, ik moet het niet zo makkelijk opgeven. Gun hem dan tenminste deze kans…'

Draco stond met zijn rug naar haar toegekeerd, zijn vuisten gebald, en het leek alsof zijn besluit hem fysieke kracht kostte. Toen draaide hij zich abrupt om. "Goed," zei hij, "ik vertel het je."

Hermelien ging op een tafel zitten en Draco deed hetzelfde tegenover haar.

"Het is een taak die ik doe…" zei hij, zijn stem nu kalm en bijna beschaamd, alsof hij verwachtte dat ze hem elk moment kon slaan om wat hij zo zou gaan zeggen.

"Het is voor de Heer van het Duister…"

Hermeliens hart sloeg een slag over, nee, tien slagen… "Wat?" zei ze vol ongeloof. Haar stem beefde.

"Mijn vader zit in de gevangenis en… hij heeft gefaald als Dooddoener… dus wil de Heer van het Duister nu dat _ik_ iets voor hem doe."

Geschokt bedekte Hermelien haar mond met haar hand. "Draco…" zei ze, "Draco, je mag niet…"

"Ik moet wel Hermelien," zei Draco.

"Nee, dat hoef je niet!" antwoordde Hermelien hem meteen. "Je bent niet verplicht om te doen wat hij het je opdraagt. Je kan ook weigeren. Ik weet het, het is eng, maar… Perkamentus zal zorgen dat je veilig bent, dat zal hij doen… als je nu niet weigert kom je de rest van je leven niet meer van Hem af… als je niet…"

"Ik moet het doen Hermelien!" schreeuwde Draco wanhopig, terwijl hij opstond. Hij begon heen en weer te ijsberen voor haar neus.

"Ik moet het doen! Als ik het niet doe, vermoordt hij mijn familie!" Hermeliens ogen werden nog groter van schok dan ze al waren. Ze stond ook op en tranen kwamen in haar ogen. "O mijn God, Draco…" fluisterde ze. Langzaam begon ze naar hem toe te lopen, maar hij zette een paar stappen achteruit. En toen sprak hij vier verschrikkelijke woorden:

"Ik moet Perkamentus vermoorden."

Hermeliens hart bevroor en ze viel stil midden in een stap. 'Dit is een grap. Dit is een nachtmerrie. Dit is allesbehalve waar."

"Ik moet Perkamentus vermoorden, of de Heer van het Duister vermoordt mijn familie… Ik heb geen keus."

Al het bloed vloeide weg uit haar gezicht en Hermelien voelde zich vreemd verdoofd. 'Dit is allesbehalve echt."

_**Krabbel achteraf: **Ik wil je graag nogmaals wijzen op de verzamelbak voor Nederlandse Harry Potter Fanfiction en het forum met dezelfde titel, waar je alles over dit onderwerp kan bespreken, je verhalen aan kan prijzen, tips kan geven en vragen en nog veel meer. Op de pagina van de C2 staat ook de link naar het forum, dus via de volgende link kun je beiden vinden: www fanfiction net c2 31973 3 0 1 (voer op de spaties de juiste leestekens in (deze site plaatst geen directe links))._

_Bedankt voor het lezen van de hoofdstuk, ik zou het leuk vinden als je laat weten wat je er van vindt. In het volgende hoofdstuk zien we wat Hermelien doet met deze boze droom. En Ginny laat haar maar niet met rust…_


	8. Benauwende Bekentenissen

**_- Hoofdstuk acht -_  
Benauwende Bekentenissen**

Hermelien kon zichzelf zien staan, stil als een beeld tussen de houten schoolbanken op de koude, grijze stenen van de vloer. Haar gezicht was uitdrukkingloos en keek naar Draco met wijd opengesperde ogen. Deze probeerden Draco's gedachten te doorzien, maar hij keek van Hermelien weg. Zijn gezicht toonde een mengsel van verschillende emoties. De blos op zijn wangen toonde zijn schaamte, die werd vergezeld door angst in zijn ogen. Maar er was nog een derde emotie, die zachtjes van onder zijn huid gloeide en die rond zijn mondhoeken speelde. Deze emotie vloekte met de schaamte en was gedeeltelijk verborgen achter de rode blos, maar Hermelien zag wat het was. Het was trots die Draco probeerde te verbergen. Hermelien walgde bij de gedachte dat Draco trots kon zijn op zo'n taak. Woede borrelde in haar op en deed haar hand uithalen, die Draco in het gezicht sloeg en een rode handafdruk op zijn huid achterliet.

"Hoe kan je trots zijn op een taak die hij je toebedeeld! Welke taak dan ook! Hij kan je alleen je alleen maar tot schande brengen! Hij laat al zijn dienaars voor hem kruipen! Ja, ook je vader!" schreeuwde ze naar Draco, die naar haar opkeek, boos, en hij maakte een verontwaardigd geluid.

"Harry heeft me verteld hoe ze allemaal bij hem smeken, zijn gewaad kussen, alles om hem te plezieren!"

"Harry", zei Draco ijzig en hij lachte kort een akelig lachje.

"Ja, Harry ja!" zei Hermelien boos.

"Net alsof hij niet alles doet wat die oude dwaas van een Perkamentus hem opdraagt!"

"Wijs advies opvolgen is iets heel anders dan gedwongen worden om iets te doen uit angst! Zoals dat bij jou gebeurt." Dat laatste voegde ze stilletjes toe. Ze keek naar Draco en voelde hoe tranen haar ogen vulden. "Je moet het niet doen… begrijp je het dan niet? Je kan niet iemand anders doden! Dat is verkeerd! Het is minder erg om je eigen leven te verliezen dan om dat van een ander te beëindigen. Het is minder erg om zelf te sterven…" Die laatste woorden verdronken in stilte in de tranen die over haar gezicht stroomden. Draco knipperde hard met zijn ogen om te zorgen dat hem niet hetzelfde overkwam, zodat hij niet dezelfde zwakte aan Hermelien zou laten zien.

"Ik… ik wil niet dood," zei hij met een schorre stem.

"Je moet… je moet wel… je kan niet…" hakkelde Hermelien, maar het lokaal om haar heen veranderde in een plek uit een herinnering van twee jaar geleden. De grijze stenen vloer werd van gras en de muren veranderen in enorme heggen. Het hout van de tafels werd de huid, de gewaden, van mensen die allemaal rond een persoon stonden, die in het gras lag, zijn zwarte haar nog rommeliger dan anders, zijn gewaad bevlekt met bloed en zijn armen rond een levenloos lichaam geklemd. Maar toen Hermelien beter keek, zag ze deze keer niet Karlo Kannewasser in Harry's armen, maar Draco. Zijn gezicht was leeg en zijn blauwe ogen wijd open, maar zonder enige uitdrukking. Er waren geen tekenen van geweld te zien, geen wond op zijn huid, maar het beetje kleur dat daar normaal was, was weg. Hij was leeg… en zou nooit meer gevuld zijn met emotie of leven…

"Nee…" fluisterde ze en het beeld maakte weer plaats voor de realiteit, waarin er nog steeds bloed door Draco's aderen stroomde.

"Ga niet dood," zei ze en ze drukte zichzelf tegen Draco aan. Ze voelde zijn lichaam nog veilig warm, zijn op en neer gaande borstkas terwijl hij ademde, en zijn leven bood haar beschutting voor wat ze net had gezien. "Niet doodgaan…" fluisterde ze en ze huilde op zijn schouder. Draco rechtte zijn rug.

"Nee," zei hij. "Dat doe ik niet…" De trots op zijn gezicht was vervangen door plichtsgevoel en ernst, nu de volle consequenties van de taak die hij had aanvaard pas echt tot hem doordrongen.

"Maar… vermoordt hem niet," zei Hermelien heel stilletjes, wetende dat haar twee eisen met elkaar in conflict waren, maar haar geweten eiste van haar dat ze het zei.

Draco wendde zijn hoofd af en zweeg. Hermelien herkende het moment van die keer in de Kamer, toen hij haar niet wilde vertellen waar hij mee bezig was. Maar ze wist wat het gedwongen verbreken van de stilte van Draco haar had gebracht, dus deze keer zweeg ze met hem.

Zo stonden ze daar, twee verstrengelde beelden, tot geroezemoes in de hal het einde van de lunch aankondigde en hen uit elkaar brak, Draco weg naar zijn les.

Nu waren ze verbonden aan elkaar, verbonden door dit duistere geheim. Ze wist dat ze hem niet zou verraden, want ze had er voor gekozen om te zwijgen in dat lege lokaal. Het zat haar dwars dat ze op een bepaalde manier medeplichtig was aan zoiets slechts. Ze zei alleen tegen Draco dat ze niet wilde dat hij Perkamentus vermoordde en weigerde er verder over te spreken, in een poging minder betrokken bij dit alles te raken. Naarmate de tijd verstreek, leek het niet meer bij Draco te horen, maar bij iemand anders, een andere Draco ver weg, die ze maar een paar keer vluchtig had ontmoet. Als ze samen waren, voelden ze zich soms zelfs als een gewoon stelletje, verlangend naar elkaar, kussend, pratend over de dag, elkaar stiekem ontmoetend in een stil hoekje. Deze momenten bleven echter doorboord worden door flitsen die door hun ogen schoten, die spraken van de dingen waarvan hun tongen dat niet deden.

Hun relatie geheim houden werd moeilijker en moeilijker. Mensen bleven Hermelien maar vragen waar ze heen was geweest, vooral Ron, en Hermelien had het gevoel dat Ginny niet geloofde in haar leugens en niet lang meer genoegen zou nemen met minder dan de waarheid.

Op een avond zat Hermelien nog erg laat in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Griffoendor. De ruimte was verlaten, iedereen was allang naar bed, maar Hermelien lag achter met haar huiswerk, omdat ze de hele avond met Draco had doorgebracht. De letters in haar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten boeken dansten voor haar ogen, maar ze wist dat ze het af moest krijgen. Hermelien schoof haar stoel wat dichter naar het haardvuur om wat beter licht te krijgen en ze wreef in haar ogen in een poging de waas die er voor hing weg te krijgen, maar toen ze daarna opkeek, stond er een persoon met lang rood haar naar haar te kijken.

"Ginny," zei Hermelien, "ik wist niet dat je nog niet naar bed was… Waarom ben je nog op?"

"Ik maakte een nachtwandeling met een hele aardige jongen uit Huffelpuf," zei Ginny giechelend. "Maar jij, ben je nog steeds bezig met je huiswerk?" vroeg ze bezorgd.

"Ja, ik had nog wat liggen, ik moet dit nog even afmaken," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Maar je had toch gezegd dat je vanavond in de bieb huiswerk had gemaakt?"

"Ja, nou ja, het is heel veel, het zesde jaar is echt heel druk," zei Hermelien. De hele dag verzon ze smoesjes als deze, maar Ginny leek niet overtuigd.

"Zo erg kan het nooit zijn. Je doet dingen nooit op het laatste moment."

"Ik moet gewoon…" sputterde Hermelien. Ze voelde zich erg ongemakkelijk en ze wist dat Ginny het zag.

"Hermelien, waarom lieg je steeds tegen me? Je hoeft voor mij geen smoesjes je verzinnen. Ik weet dat er iets aan de hand is met je. Ik maak me zorgen. Wil je me alsjeblieft vertellen wat er mis is?" zei Ginny terwijl ze Hermelien met grote bezorgde ogen aankeek. Hermelien keek van Ginny weg, naar het vuur. Ze realiseerde zich hoeveel ze op deze manier op Draco leek. Ze was het zo zat, liegen tegen Ginny, want ze wist dat Ginny er niets van geloofde. Ginny had dat niet verdiend, ze was altijd een goede vriendin geweest voor Hermelien. Hermelien zocht haar brein af naar nog een ontsnapping aan de situatie, maar haar hoofd deed pijn en het zoeken maakte Hermelien doodmoe.

"Luister Ginny, je wilt het niet weten, echt niet," zei Hermelien lusteloos.

"Ik wil het wel weten," zei Ginny heel duidelijk. "Vertel het me alsjeblieft," herhaalde ze. "Doet er iemand iets… slechts met je?" probeerde ze voorzichtig, toen Hermelien niets zei.

Hermelien snoof triest. Dat Ginny dacht dat dat het probleem was, iets waar Hermelien niets aan kon doen, iets waarbij zij slachtoffer was en geen dader. Schaamte vulde Hermelien, dat ze Ginny zo bezorgd had laten worden om iets wat puur en alleen Hermeliens schuld was. Ginny was verward door Hermeliens reactie en kijk niet-begrijpend naar haar.

"Nee, het is niemand anders zijn schuld," zei Hermelien, "het is mijn schuld. Van mij!" zei ze, boos op zichzelf. Ze ademde diep in.

"Ik heb wat met Draco".

_**Krabbeltje achteraf:** Zoals jullie inmiddels wel gewend zijn, even wat schaamteloze promotie van mijn C2 en forum ("Nederlandse Harry Potter Fanfiction"), waarin ik alle Nederlandse Harry Potter verhalen en hun schrijvers wil verzamelen. Neem een kijkje op www fanfiction net c2 31973 3 0 1 (voeg punten en schuine strepen in), dat is verzamelbak van verhalen en daar staat ook de link naar het forum (en ja, ik blijf net zo lang zeuren tot jullie ook echt komen kijken :P ).  
In het volgende hoofdstuk, ja… wat een bekentenis ligt hier op tafel! Iis er nu nog houden aan, nu hun geheim is uitgelekt? En komt het geheim van Draco ook nog naar boven? Zal Ginny het begrijpen of zorgt ze er hoogstpersoonlijk voor dat Hermelien geen leven meer heeft bij de Griffoendors?_

_Bedankt voor het lezen, en ik zou het leuk vinden als je laat weten wat je er van vindt ._


	9. Nieuw Begrip

**_- Hoofdstuk negen - _  
Nieuw Begrip**

Die drie woorden hingen een tijdje in de lucht. Hermelien keek niet op, maar ze voelde Ginny's ogen op zich.

"Je hebt wat met Draco? Je bedoelt, hij is je vriendje?" vroeg Ginny kalm maar met een geschokte uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

"Ja."

Er was nog een moment stilte waarin Ginny Hermeliens gezicht bestudeerde.

"Je meent dit echt, of niet soms?

Hermelien had er nu al spijt van dat ze het Ginny had verteld. Ginny zou nu elk moment beginnen met lachen of schreeuwen. Of misschien zou ze gewoon weglopen. Maar ze zou het zeker niet begrijpen.

"Je hebt wat met Draco?" herhaalde Ginny met een ongelovig lachje. Hermelien zei niets.

"Hebben we het hier over dezelfde Draco? Draco Malfidus? _Volbloed_ Draco? Meneer – ik ben superieur aan jou wat je ook mocht kunnen – Draco? Is dat de Draco waar we het hier allebei over hebben?

Hermelien voelde zich gekwetst en boos tegelijk. Een deel van haar wist dat Ginny het volste recht had zo te reageren, maar het maakte haar niet uit. Ze was moe, zowel fysiek als mentaal, en ze had er geen zin in om Ginny over zich heen te laten lopen.

"Ja! Die ja! Is daar iets mis mee?"

"Is daar iets mis mee? Had ik dat niet al duidelijk gemaakt? Hoe kun je omgaan met iemand die het pesten van anderen, waaronder jou, tot een kunst verheft!"

"Zo simpel ligt het niet. Hij is anders dan hij lijkt Ginny!"

"Oh echt? Hoe anders dan?" vroeg Ginny uitdagend. "Vertel me niet dat onder zijn ruwe buitenkant een zachtaardige en lieve jongen zit die over zijn haat voor jou en 'Modderbloedjes' in het algemeen is heen gekomen, en nu zelfs van je heeft leren houden."

"Zo eenvoudig zit het allemaal niet in elkaar. Hij heeft me nooit gehaat. Het deed maar alsof. Net zoals ik deed alsof ik geen gevoelens voor hem had. Ik weet dat hij niet bepaald perfect is… maar er zit zeker een goede kant in hem. Als ik bij hem ben is hij aardig en lief en… nou, ik ben verliefd op hem Ginny. En hij is verliefd op mij, is dat niet waar het om gaat?"

Ginny zuchtte diep, en kon blijkbaar niet besluiten of ze dit moest beschouwen als verheldering, of moest wegwuiven en Hermelien voor gek verklaren. Ze nam even wat tijd voor ze boos zei:

"En al die dingen die hij Harry heeft aangedaan dan? Hem bang maken door verkleed als Dementors het Zwerkbal veld op te lopen, hem uitdagen voor een duel en dan niet op komen dagen maar Vilder er op af sturen, en die gebroken neus waar je me over had verteld? Je zei dat Draco Harry's neus had gebroken op de Zweinstein Express, weet je nog?"

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer. "Ik weet het… maar… het meeste ervan was niet echt schadelijk toch? Zo zijn jongens nou eenmaal… hij is een paar keer wat te ver gegaan maar… ik weet zeker dat hij daar wel overheen zal groeien. Ik keur het niet goed, echt niet. Maar ik wil hem een kans geven."

Ze keken elkaar nog even aan.

'Ze neemt het best goed op…' dacht Hermelien. 'Ze is er duidelijk niet blij mee, maar ze is ook nog niet gaan schreeuwen.'

"Godsamme Hermelien!" riep Ginny uit met nieuw gevonden ergernis. "Ik kan dit gewoon niet geloven! Hoe lang speelt dit al?"

"Nou… dat hangt er vanaf wat je precies bedoelt… we hebben sinds een paar maanden wat met elkaar maar… ik voel al veel langer veel voor hem…"

"Veel langer? Hoeveel langer?" vroeg Ginny. Ze werd rood. Ze was relatief kalm gebleven tot nu toe, maar om een of andere reden werd ze nu echt boos.

"N… nou…" stotterde Hermelien. "Eigenlijk al sinds… de eerste keer dat ik hem zag…"

"En _wanneer_ wou je mij dit gaan vertellen?" schreeuwde Ginny, haar ogen vlammend.

"Nou ik dacht al dat je het niet zou begrijpen!" zei Hermelien, half bozig, half verontschuldigend. Haar gedachten gingen ineens terug naar toen Draco haar had geprobeerd uit te leggen waarom hij haar zijn geheim niet kon vertellen.

"_Als ik het je zou vertellen… ik denk niet dat je het zou begrijpen."_ Had hij gezegd. _"Ik zou het niet begrijpen?__Denk je dat dat voldoende reden is om het niet te vertellen? Zo werkt het niet Draco! Je kan geen dingen voor me verborgen houden omdat ik ze niet zou begrijpen!"_

Hermelien voelde ogenblikkelijk schaamte opborrelen.

"Je had het me moeten vertellen Hermelien! Je hebt me niet eens de kans gegeven om het te proberen te begrijpen! Eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat ik het toen een stuk beter had begrepen dan nu!"

"Ik weet het… je hebt gelijk… Ik had het je moeten vertellen-"

"Ja, dat had je moeten doen ja!" onderbrak Ginny haar. Haar kaken waren op elkaar geklemd en Hermelien dacht te zien dat haar ogen waterig waren.

"Jij bent de laatste waarvan in dit verwacht had Hermelien. Ik had nooit gedacht dat _jij_ me zo zou kwetsen! Ik ben moe; ik ga naar bed. Welterusten." Ze draaide zich om en ging de trap op.

"Ginny het spijt me! Alsjeblieft!" riep Hermelien haar na.

"Laat maar," zei Ginny meedogenloos, en ze liet Hermelien in haar eentje in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte staan.

Hermelien begon zacht te huilen. Ze voelde zich extreem schuldig over het feit dat ze Ginny gekwetst had en het enige wat ze nu nog wilde was het goedmaken. Maar dat zou nog even moeten wachten; ze kon moeilijk midden in de nacht Ginny's slaapzaal binnenstormen en haar eruit slepen; ze zou de anderen wakker maken. Dus ze ging ook naar bed.

'Waarom moet dit allemaal zo moeilijk zijn? Waarom kan ik niet gewoon wat hebben met Draco zonder al deze problemen?'. Ze begreep Draco nu wel beter; waarom hij haar niet had verteld over zijn geheime taak. Het was precies dezelfde reden die Hermelien had om haar vrienden niets over haar gevoelens voor Draco te vertellen; omdat ze bang was dat ze het niet zouden begrijpen. Het was misschien niet een erg goede reden, maar toch de reden dat ze allebei hun geheimen bewaard hadden. Ze vroeg zich af waarom mensen als zij en Draco zulke dingen moesten doorstaan, waarom alles zo moeilijk voor ze moest zijn. Hermelien huilde zachtjes, de pijn van haar geheimen voelend en de ruzie met Ginny hard op haar drukkend. Op dit moment was het enige wat ze wilde in Draco's armen liggen… Eindelijk viel ze in slaap.

Ondertussen lag Ron wakker in zijn bed. Hij dacht aan Belinda Broom.

Ze deed een beetje raar de laatste tijd; ze lachte de hele tijd als ze bij hem in de buurt was, en ze lachte om elke grap die hij maakte. Dit speelde al een tijdje, maar Ron had het tot vandaag nog niet echt doorgehad. Ron was nu eenmaal niet zo snel, en Belinda had er flink wat moeite in moeten steken voordat hij het begreep. Haar acties waren steeds duidelijker geworden, tot ze vandaag uiteindelijk in het voorbijgaan had gezegd: 'Je bent zo'n suffie," hem op de wang had gekust en hem achter had gelaten met een gezicht zo rood als zijn haar.

Nu lag hij in bed en eindelijk viel het kwartje.

'Ze zou me toch niet leuk vinden?' dacht hij.

'Echt niet. Waarom zou ze me ineens leuk vinden na al die jaren?' Het leek niet waarschijnlijk.

'Maar toch… er was dat hele gedoe op het Ministerie vorig jaar. Ik ben nu eigenlijk ook een beetje een held… misschien heeft dat haar eindelijk de ogen geopend… misschien heeft ze nu eindelijk door dat ik iets waard ben…'

Ron moest een beetje blozen, toen hij dacht aan wat er nu allemaal mogelijk was. Als ze hem echt leuk vond dan zou hij haar misschien wel uit kunnen vragen of zoiets…

De volgende morgen werd Hermelien langzaam wakker. Ze opende haar ogen en gaapte, maar halverwege haar gaap herinnerde ze zich haar ruzie met Ginny. Ze voelde zich onmiddellijk weer slecht en vroeg zich af wat er nu zou gaan gebeuren. Ze kleedde zich aan en ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. Hermelien ging naast Harry en Ron zitten, die tegenover Ginny zaten. Hermelein keek voorzichtig naar haar, hopend dat Ginny haar geen dodelijke blik of iets dergelijks zou toewerpen. Ze was aangenaam verrast toen Ginny zwak, maar onmiskenbaar naar haar glimlachte. Hermelien at snel haar ontbijt op en hoopte dat Ginny er ook niet al te lang over zou doen. Toen ze allebei klaar waren, leunde Hermelien naar voren en fluisterde ze: "Kunnen we even praten, alsjeblieft?"

Ginny knikte. Ze gingen de Grote Hal uit en gingen naar een stil hoekje. Hermelien keek naar Ginny met een uitdrukking van schaamte.

"Ginny, het spijt me zo, ik wilde je geen pijn doen… ik wou het je vertellen, echt, maar ik kon het niet. Ik was zo bang voor wat je zou zeggen…"

Ginny beet op haar lip en fronste. "Het is goed. Ik ben niet echt boos meer. Ik kan ook wel begrijpen waarom je het niet aan me had verteld, maar ik voel me nog steeds een beetje gekwetst… en nogal geschokt… dat snap je toch wel?"

"Ja, natuurlijk snap ik dat… maar zou je alsjeblieft Draco en mij het voordeel van de twijfel willen gunnen?" smeekte Hermelien.

Ginny keek haar aan met een serieuze blik en ademde diep in. Toen knikte ze. "Maar wanneer vertel je het aan Ron en Harry?"

Hermelien keek geschokt. "God!" zei ze. "Het was al moeilijk genoeg om het _jou _te vertellen!"

"Nou, je zal het ze toch een keer moeten vertellen, of niet soms?"

Hermelien zuchtte diep. "Ik weet het. Ik ben er alleen nog niet klaar voor nu, denk ik… ik zal erover nadenken."

Maar ze wist dat ze het ze niet kon vertellen. Niet in de nabije toekomst. Er zou enorm veel gedonder zijn als het zou vertellen, en daarvan had ze momenteel al meer dan genoeg. Ze wilde er niet eens over nadenken nu. Dus besloot ze dat ze dat niet zou doen.

Toen ging de bel, die aankondigde dat het tijd was voor de les.

Hermelien keek naar Ginny. "Ik ben zo blij dat je niet boos op me bent!" zei ze met een opgeluchte lach op haar gezicht. Ginny stapte naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. "Je bent altijd een goede vriendin geweest. Je verdient het niet om bij de eerste moeilijkheden gedumpt te worden. Nu moeten we naar de les."

"Oké, tot later."

"Tot later."

Hermelien voelde zich een stuk beter nu ze het weer had goedgemaakt met Ginny. Ze had nu iemand waarmee ze over haar geheim kon praten. Ze wist dat ze Draco had, maar toch, dat ze met Ginny kon praten zorgde ervoor dat ze zich een stuk minder eenzaam voelde.

* * *

**_Krabbel van de vertaler:_ **_In het volgende hoofdstuk mondt al dit emotionele drama uit in actie! Wantrouwen leidt tot pijn aan alle kanten, wanneer het komt tot een duel! Bepaalde mensen krijgen vermoedens die het Hermelien en Draco heel lastig kunnen gaan maken..._


	10. Ingesponnen in een web

**- Hoofdstuk tien - **

**Ingesponnen in een web**

Nadat ze haar pompoen-ijs ophad, één van haar lievelingstoetjes, haastte Hermelien zich weg uit de Grote Hal. Toen ze de deuren die de Hal afsluiten was gepasseerd, ging ze niet naar de toren van Griffoendor. Nee, ze vervolgde haar weg door donkerdere gangen, die leidden naar de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Zwadderich. Net voor ze daar aankwam, nam ze een afslag naar links, een amper verlichte hal in. Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht toen ze een glimp blond haar in een donkere hoek zag. Terwijl ze naar Draco boog om hem te kussen, deed het geluid van voetstappen haar bevriezen.

"Hermelien?" zei een erg bekende stem.

"Ron?", vroeg Hermelien terug, terwijl de kleur uit haar gezicht verdween, "wat doe jij hier?"

"Ik wilde je je boek geven, je had het op tafel laten liggen… Maar toen ging je hierheen. Waarom zou je in godsnaam hierheen gaan?" vroeg Ron, duidelijk in de war.

"Ik… Ik moest nog…" begon Hermelien. Ze voelde Draco bewegen, proberen om weg te komen uit de hoek naast haar.

"Wie is daar?" vroeg Ron, terwijl hij keek naar de hoek waar hij net het geritsel van een mantel had gehoord. Toen, net zoals Hermelien dat net had gezien, zag Ron een flits bond haar, zo blond, dat het van niemand anders kon zijn dan van…

"Draco!" zei Ron. Malfidus had geen keus dan uit de donkere beschutting te komen. De stap die hij naar voren deed maakte dat zijn lichaam werd beschenen door zwak kaarslicht.

"Ja," zei hij, met een stem die naarder was de Hermelien in een lange tijd van hem gehoord had, "wat een ongenoegen dat ik mensen die zo arm zijn als jij nu ook al zo dicht bij mijn gemeenschappelijke ruimte moet ontmoeten".

Beledigen leek hem even makkelijk af te gaan als ademen.

"Alsof… alsof het _jouw_ gemeenschappelijke ruimte is," stotterde Ron, alleen om maar iets te zeggen te hebben. Zijn oren werden rood. Maar hij herpakte zich, rechtte zijn rug. Hij had door hoe makkelijk Malfidus hem van zijn stuk had gebracht.

"En wat doe jij hier eigenlijk, een beetje staan wachten op Hermelien?" zei hij, blij dat zijn stem had besloten weer normaal te doen.

Hermeliens hard leek heen en weer te stuiteren van haar maag naar haar hoofd, terwijl ze probeerde een uitweg te vinden, een smoes… Ze was hier zelf heengegaan, waarom zou ze hierheen zijn gegaan als Draco en alle Zwadderaars haar vijanden waren… Wilde leugens over chantage en dat soort dingen schoten door haar hoofd… Maar Draco kon nu elk moment wat zeggen, als hij zijn hoofd er maar bijhield en het probleem niet verergerde…

"Kom je je Modderbloed vriendinnetje redden, Wezel?", zei Draco met een schamper lachje, "nou, onze zaken zijn jouw zaken niet/"

Hermelien kon het niet helpen dat ze zich er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij voelde dat Draco nog steeds zo gemeen kon doen als vroeger, dat hij haar nog steeds met zoveel gemak een Modderbloedje kon noemen… Maar het was alleen maar een manier om Ron te misleiden, stelde ze zichzelf gerust. En ze moest iets bedenken, iets bedenken! Waarom was zou ze hier in godsnaam met Draco kunnen zijn???

"Hermelien, wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Ron terwijl hij zich naar haar toe draaide. Hij zag er zowel boos als verward uit. Toen vielen al het gestuiter en de rondschietende gedachten plotseling samen in een klik:

"Dat zal ik je vertellen, Malfidus heeft mijn Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten opstel over Tegen Bezweringen gestolen!" zei ze, terwijl ze probeerde om boos te klinken en niet al te triomfantelijk te kijken om haar ingeving. Draco keek haar een moment verbaasd aan, maar zette daarna snel weer zijn gemene, kille blik op, en probeerde mee te doen met het plan van Hermelien, het spel te spelen wat ze zoveel jaren met elkaar hadden gespeeld.

"Ja, waarom er moeite in stoppen als een Modderbloedje dat van haar rond laat slingeren!"

"Rond laten slingeren?! Rond laten slingeren _in mijn schooltas_ terwijl een spreuk aan het oefenen was tijdens de les!"

"Wat verschrikkelijk sneu. Je zult een nieuwe moeten schrijven!"

"Echt niet! Geef het terug, of ik zeg het tegen –"

"Tegen wie? Net alsof Sneep je zal geloven als ik zeg dat het niet waar is!" Draco lachte. "En hij gaat erover, want het is zijn vak en opstel!"

Een gelukkig gevoel sprong op in haar maag, Draco had precies geraden waar ze heen wilde met haar beschuldiging. Ze voelde zich een toneelspeelster op het podium, ter plekke improviserend, met een groot publiek wat alles zag wat ze deed en met spanning afwachtte welke richting ze de scène nu zou sturen. Maar dat laatste hoefde ze niet te doen, want het publiek was nu zelf uit zijn stoelen opgestaan en het podium opgeklommen:

"Geef het haar terug, Malfidus!" zei Ron, roder dan ooit en trillend van woede.

"Want anders?" zei Draco, kijkend naar Ron met vermaak glinsterend in zijn ogen.

"Nou, wij zijn met zijn tweeën, en jij bent maar in je eentje!" zei Ron, en Hermelien bloosde, maar gelukkig keek Ron alleen naar Draco, die nu stond te lachen.

"Ga je weer slakken eten om me bang te maken?"

Ron voelde de herinnering slijmerig door zijn keel glijden en hief zijn toverstok.

"Ron, nee!" zei Hermelien. De situatie stond op het punt uit de hand te lopen, ernstig uit de hand te lopen.

"Maak je geen zorgen, hij zal niets doen! _Aranea!_" riep Draco uit terwijl hij zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad haalde en hem op Ron richtte. Een glinsterende, grijze blob kwam uit de toverstaf en haastte zich naar Ron, zich onderweg vertakkend tot een web zo groot als Hagrid. Maar Ron had zijn toverstok al klaar en riep een spreuk die hij in zijn vijfde jaar had geoefend bij _Strijders van Perkamentus_.

"_Reverto_!". Het web leek af te kaatsen op een onzichtbare bol rond Ron. Het baande zijn weg terug naar Malfidus, die duidelijk geen serieuze tegenstand van Ron verwacht had en zich liet overvallen. De plakkerige, grijze draden omsloten zijn lichaam en hoofd en werden steeds strakker, zodat hij eruit zag als een grote rollade. "_Inflammo_," bracht hij uit met de laatste adem die hij nog over had, waardoor het web ging gloeien en wegbrandde, waarbij pijnlijk rode lijnen op zijn huid achterbleven. Hermelien stond als bevroren, geschokt door de door de beblaarde brandwonden. Ron, daarentegen, gebruikte het moment om met een nieuwe spreuk te komen, die hem eerder had geholpen in de strijd.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" riep hij terwijl hij met zijn toverstok door de lucht veegde. Malfidus vloog omhoog en stootte zijn hoofd hard tegen het stenen plafond. Draco schreeuwde van de pijn, maar liet het woord wat hij daarvoor als laatst gezegd had daarop volgen: "_Inflammo_!". Een brandende flits schoot naar Ron en zette zijn rode haar in brand. Draco viel op de vloer nu de spreuk onderbroken was. Omhoog krabbelend sprak hij nogmaals, maar dit maal klonk hij alsof hij veel pijn had.

"Past mooi bij je haar, vind je ook niet," zei hij, beledigend als altijd, maar hij hapte om de paar woorden naar adem.

Hermelien kwam uit haar bevroren staat en pakte hij eigen toverstok: "_Aqua fluo_!" zei ze, en water uit haar toverstok doofde het vuur op Ron zijn hoofd. Meteen hierna riep ze "_Expelliarmus_!", en de twee toverstokken van de jongens vlogen uit hun handen. Dit was veel te ver gegaan, ze hadden allebei ernstige brandwonden. Hermelien dacht dat het klaar was, maar Ron en Draco leken het niet met elkaar eens te zijn en sprongen op elkaar af en vochten met hun nu lege handen.

Ron sloeg Draco in zijn gezicht en daarna stompte Draco Ron in zijn maag, zodat beiden naast de brandwonden die ze al hadden blauwe plekken kregen. Hermelien probeerde een spreuk te bedenken om de twee uit elkaar te krijgen, maar kon niets bedenken en probeerde tussen de jongens in te komen.

"Stop! Stop! Zo is het wel genoeg geweest!" gilde ze, haar handen aan hun schouders trekkend om ze uit elkaar te krijgen. Uiteindelijk zakten beide jongens neer op de vloer, nog steeds heel boos kijkend, maar ook uitgeput en alsof ze veel pijn hadden. "Genoeg geweest…" zei Hermelien nog een keer, nu zelf ook erg moe, "kom, naar Mevrouw Pleister…". Ze hielp Ron overeind en keek over zijn schouder naar Draco. 'Kan je nu niet helpen,' gebaarde ze geluidloos, wat haar erg betreurde want Draco leek er nog erger aan toe dan Ron.

"We zullen zorgen dat iemand je komt halen," zei ze, dat leek haar wel veilig om te zeggen, dit was alleen maar menselijk. Ron maakte een protesterend geluid maar zei niets en Draco knikte. Toen liep Hermelien naar de Ziekenvleugel, langzaam, met Ron steunend op haar arm.

Onderweg daarnaar toe, kwamen Hermelien en Ron Sneep tegen, die natuurlijk niet aan hen voorbijliep zonder iets te zeggen.

"En wat brengt jullie twee hier, in de gangen die naar de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Griffoendor leiden, Wezel en Griffel?" vroeg hij wantrouwig. Hij richtte zijn blik nauwkeuriger op Ron. "Wat is er met jou aan de hand, Wezel? Heb je met iemand gevochten? Twintig punten aftrek voor Griffoendor." Normaal was Hermelien boos geweest, maar nu dacht ze alleen aan hoe Draco daar op de grond lag…

"Ja," gaf ze toe, "en iemand anders is ook gewond. Draco ligt in de laatste gang rechts van de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Zwadderich," zei ze, proberend Sneep in de ogen te kijken. Sneep leek te horen dat er meer in die woorden lag dan Hermelien hem wilde laten horen. Hij keek haar aan, hierover verrast, maar realiseerde zich toen dat zijn favoriete leerling ergens gewond op de grond lag.

"Ik zal dit later nog wel afhandelen," zei hij, met een laatste wantrouwende blik, en haastte zich toen weg, naar Draco.

"Poe," zei Ron, "daar zijn we makkelijk vanaf gekomen."

"Ik denk niet dat we hiermee klaar zijn…" zei Hermelien. Het had geleken alsof Sneep recht haar hoofd had ingekeken toen ze elkaar aankeken. Haar vermoeidheid was op slag weg geweest en een grote ongemakkelijkheid had bezit van haar genomen. Maar voor nu was haar grootste zorg dat Ron en Draco bij Madam Pleister kwamen. Ze hadden allebei voor haar gevochten: klassiek, een duel tussen twee mannen die voor een vrouw streden. Niet dat zij dat door hadden gehad. Maar toch, ze hadden allebei gevochten om hun liefde te verdedigen. Hermelien was blij toen haar overpeinzingen werden onderbroken door hun aankomst bij de ziekenvleugel.

"Wat heeft u _nu_ weer uitgespookt, meneer Wezel," zei Madam Pleister terwijl ze Ron in zich opnam, maar het leek niet alsof ze op een antwoord wachtte, "brandwonden, blauwe plekken, verschroeid haar, onder het bloed… hier, kom", ze begeleidde hem naar een bed, "ga gauw liggen. Zou u zo aardig willen zijn meneer Wemels pyjama op te halen, mevrouw Griffel?"

"Oh… Ja… Natuurlijk… Ik zie je straks, Ron," zei Hermelien en ze verliet de ruimte. Terwijl ze de gang opliep botste ze bijna tegen Draco en Sneep op. Zij en Draco wisselden een blik uit, maar toen realiseerde Hermelien zich dat Sneep er ook was en dat hij duidelijk die blik had gezien. Sneep verstevigde zijn greep om Draco's schouder, waarop Draco kermde omdat hij daar verbrand was, en hij siste naar Draco.

"Hier hebben we het nog over."

"Nou nou Severus, wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig met mijn patiënten, het is al erg genoeg zoals het is," zei Madam Pleister en ze begeleidde Draco naar een bed. Hermelien gebruikte het moment om uit Sneeps bereik te vluchten.

Een half uur later keerde Hermelien terug met twee pyjama's, ze wist niet hoe lang Ron hier zou moeten blijven, en een paar Chocokikkers die ze nog had liggen: Ron zou wel een beetje opvrolijken kunnen gebruiken. Toen ze binnenkwam in de ziekenvleugel, zag ze Ron in een bed, een lange gestalte met zwart haar dat scherp afstak tegen de witte lakens. Hij zag er al een stuk beter uit, nu Madam Pleister hem een beetje had opgelapt. Het bloed van zijn wonden was weggeveegd en de brandwonden waren overdekt met paarse pasta.

"Hee Ron! Gaat het al wat beter?" vroeg ze hem.

"Ja, wel beter nu. Maar het doet nog steeds erg veel pijn," voegde Ron toe, met een blik erbij die hij waarschijnlijk als heldenachtig beschouwde. Maar het deed waarschijnlijk ook echt veel pijn. Het duel had er erg onaangenaam uitgezien.

"Daar twijfel ik niet aan… Maar met Madam Pleisters zorgen ben je er zo weer bovenop," ze lachte vriendelijk naar hem en Ron deed hetzelfde terug. "Ik heb wat pyjama's voor je meegebracht en hier, een paar Chocokikkers. Of doet je lip teveel pijn?". Hermelien keek naar Ron's opgezwollen lip.

"Niet teveel pijn voor Chocokikkers," lachte Ron. "Hee, Ginny!" zei hij, terwijl hij zijn hoofd naar de ingang van de kamer draaide. Hermelien keek over haar schouder. "Hoi Ginny!"

"Hee daar! O Ron, wat zie je er uit! Ik hoorde Daan dat hij je naar de ziekenzaal had zien gaan! Wat is er gebeurd?" Ginny´s gezicht wasvan blij tot bezorgd veranderd terwijl ze sprak. Hermeliens uitdrukking was ook bezorgd geworden, wat zou Ginny wel niet tegen Ron zeggen als ze hoorde wat er gebeurd was?

"Die jongen daar, dat is wat er gebeurd is," gromde Ron, terwijl hij een knikje naar een andere hoek in ziekenzaal maakte. Hermelien keek ook en zag Draco daar liggen, bedekt onder dezelfde paarse pasta.

"Maar dat is Draco! Hebben jullie gevochten?" vroeg Ginny, met al enig wantrouwen in haar stem, maar Ron had dat niet door.

"Ja. Dat stuk vuil stond te praten met Hermelien, hij had haar opstel gestolen! Ik bedoel, hij is wel dom, maar het is niet alsof hij er niet zelf eentje kan shcrijven," en terwijl Ron dit vertelde, werd hij alweer boos. Hij rechtte zijn rug en spande zijn spieren aan. Hermelien voelde een blosje op haar wangen verschijnen en haar ogen ontmoetten kort die van Ginny. Natuurlijk raadde Ginny wat er gebeurd was.

"En toen begon hij haar en mij weer te beledigen! Toen probeerde hij me te beheksen, maar zijn spreuk kaatste af op mijn tegenbezwering," Ron lachte, "die had hem goed te pakken! Toen beukte ik zijn hoofd tegen het plafond, dat had hij verdiend! Maar hij heeft wel mijn haar in de fik gezet..."

"Ik heb het geblust," zei Hermelien snel, om aan Ginny te laten zien dat ze niet Draco hielp.

"Nou, ik ben in ieder geval blij dat er niets echt ernstigs met je aan de hand is," zei Ginny na een korte stilte.

"Ik ook," zei Hermelien, opgelucht dat Ginny haar niet had verraden. Er was dan toch nog één ding goed gegaan vandaag...


End file.
